


Mute

by Jad3w1ngs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gore, Hate Crime, I'll add more tags as I think of them, M/M, Modern AU, Molly has no memories, Mollymauk is mute due to trauma, Mollymauk was buried alive, Multi, Mute Mollymauk, Mystery, Rating will change, Still in the same universe though, Violence, autistic caleb, descriptions of torture, not beta read we die like men, racism against Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jad3w1ngs/pseuds/Jad3w1ngs
Summary: On a midnight stroll Caleb stumbles upon a wounded, mute Tiefling. Shocked to discover that the Tiefling had just escaped being buried alive he brings them back to his friends. The group work together to find the culprits of this awful crime whilst also trying to ensure that their new friend remains safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that this is going to be a long one guys so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also disclaimer, I’m basing most of Calebs autistic traits off of my own so apologies if I write something weird as though it’s totally normal.

Caleb knew that his midnight strolls through the graveyard could be considered weird, but as many people, even the ones he called friends, already considered him weird he figured that it didn’t matter. Zadash graveyard was the quietest place in the city, even in the daytime, and he’d taken to wandering through it whenever he got overwhelmed at home which, given that he lived with 5 other people, was quite often. He was nearing the end of his usual circuit, near the fresher graves and still empty plots when he felt the presence of someone else.

There was a dark figure hunched on the ground about 10 feet in front of him, the lights of the city just enough to illuminate both it and the gaping hole that it was knelt by. Caleb could just make out a tail as it agitatedly swished from side to side, and curled protrusions that were most likely horns, leading him to assume that the figure was Tiefling in nature. 

Creeping forward so as not to startle whoever it was, Caleb tried to decipher what was going on. The Tiefling didn’t seem to be doing much, in fact as time went on and they still hadn’t moved or made to stand up Caleb grew increasingly worried that they were hurt. He made his movements more deliberate, no longer masking his footfalls as he approached, and sent out 4 small balls of light in the Tieflings direction. 

The appearance of the light and Calebs sudden increase in noise were enough to startle the Tiefling and they scrabbled backwards, shockingly bright red eyes locking with his own as they moved. Their back hit one of the many grave markers causing them to stop, staring up at Caleb in terror.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Caleb held his hands up in a placating gesture, his eyes scanning the scene before him with a rapidly sinking heart. The Tiefling was covered in dirt, it was caked into them from head to toe, and as Caleb watched they turned to the side and retched, vomiting up a mixture of soil and bile. The wizard looked back at the hole that he’d seen previously to confirm his suspicions. As he’d surmised it appeared to be a fresh grave, the soil around it soft and not as compact as the long standing burial plots, soft enough that Caleb could still see the rakes and gashes in the ground from where this poor Tiefling had obviously just clawed their way out.

Caleb had read enough about the undead to know that the person before him was not one of them, which meant only one thing, someone had tried to bury them alive. Caleb crouched down as close to the Tiefling as he dared, his temper rising as he tried to piece this together. He’d come from a small town, he knew what villagers and people in the outlying areas of the empire thought of Tieflings. Hells he’d seen enough hate crimes against those with demonic heritage to know what people did to them, had held Jester through enough tear-filled nights when yet another story came up on the news of one of her own being gunned down in broad daylight. But Zadash was a large, metropolitan city, he’d been sure that things like this didn’t happen here.

“What’s your name? I’m Caleb, Caleb Widowgast.”

The Tiefling simply stared at him, and although they appeared to be calming down somewhat, they were still definitely on the wrong side of scared. Caleb thought for a moment before clicking his fingers, Frumpkin poofing into existence a second later. The Tiefling flinched at the sudden appearance, drawing their knees up to their chest in an attempt to look smaller.

“This is Frumpkin. You can pet him if you want, he’s very friendly.”

True to his word Frumpkin sidled over to the Tiefling, rubbing against their legs with a loud purr. The Tiefling froze for a second before reaching out and running a tentative hand down the cats back. As his companion grew a bit bolder and pulled the cat into their lap Caleb caught a glimpse of their hands. He winced at the sight, they were torn and bloody, the nails broken and uneven probably from their fight to escape the grave.

Caleb looked up as the purring suddenly got louder and he realised that the Tiefling had started to mimic Frumpkins noise of content. Having been non-verbal many times in his life Caleb was pretty sure that the Tiefling wasn’t going to start speaking anytime soon. 

“How about this, you raise one finger for yes and two for no, do you think you can do that?” He raised his fingers as he spoke, invoking the communication system that Yasha had come up with for when he was to overwhelmed to talk properly. 

The still trembling Tiefling raised one finger in response and Caleb sighed in relief, they were getting somewhere.

“Okay.” Caleb thought for a second, he couldn’t ask anything too complicated with the yes/no system but there were things that he needed to know. “Are you hurt?” It seemed like a redundant question given the state of the Tieflings hands but it was dark and there could be further injuries that Caleb couldn’t see so he needed to be sure.

The Tiefling raised one finger before going back to stroking Frumpkin, obviously comforted by the cats presence. 

Caleb stared at his companion in shock. “Are you sure? Never mind, we’ll deal with that later. Do you know where you are?”

Two fingers.

“Okay, you’re in Zadash. Does that sound familiar?”

Two fingers.

“Do you know what happened to you?”

Two fingers.

Caleb frowned, as far as he could tell the Tiefling was telling the truth, but it was hard to be sure using this method of communication. It was possible that the trauma of what had been done to them had caused them to block out certain memories. Looking down at his own hands briefly he decided on one more question to try and gauge how bad this actually was.

“Do you know who you are?”

Two fingers. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb finally convinces the Tiefling to come home with him so that Jester can heal them and the full extent of their injuries are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter of this will be up as i'm moving house at the moment and everything is a bit crazy. Also as this isn't beta'd if you find any mistakes etc please let me know.
> 
> P.S. Comments and kudos give me life

So, one of two things was happening here. Either the Tiefling was lying to him, which Caleb could understand considering the situation. If he’d just climbed out of a grave, he probably wouldn’t be very trusting either. Or somewhere along the line the Tiefling had lost all memory, of themselves and the world around them. Either way Caleb wasn’t going to leave them here when they were very clearly terrified, most likely injured, and whoever it was that had buried them was quite possibly going to return.

“Right, so here’s my plan. My home is very close to here and one of my housemates is a healer, or training to be one anyway.” Caleb gestured behind him as he spoke, towards the general direction of his house. “You can carry Frumpkin if you want to, but we need to go inside where it’s safe.” He reached out to help the Tiefling up, but they flinched away from his hand, curling into a protective ball and holding onto Frumpkin so tightly that the cat gave a meow of protest.

Caleb sighed and crouched back down so that he was eye level with the Tiefling. “Do you trust me?” He asked, pretty sure he knew what the answer was going to be. They had only just met after all and Caleb figured that he wouldn’t trust himself either if the roles were reversed. Sure enough the Tiefling raised two fingers, however the second one was half bent causing the red head to smile slightly. 

“I’ll take that as a not really or an unsure.” He got one finger in response. “Okay so how about this. Do you trust me enough to follow me back to my house where we can heal you?” The one and a half fingers were raised again. Caleb hummed for a second in thought. “How about this. Do you want to stay here whilst I go and get my friend so that she can heal you here?”

Two fingers raised quickly, the Tieflings red eyes wide and pleading.

Caleb paused, trying to weigh his options, he could message Jester and get her to come and join them, but the longer they stayed here the more likely it was that the perpetrators were going to come back. He stood back up with a decisive nod and was about to speak when the Tiefling also stood, Frumpkin clutched protectively to their chest.

“Are you going to follow me home?” He asked, this situation was feeling more and more like he was picking up a stray dog. 

The Tiefling didn’t respond, too busy stroking Frumpkin worriedly to utilise their hands. Caleb took a few experimental steps back towards the direction of his house, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner when the Tiefling also moved. Slowly and tentatively Caleb made his way back home, stopping regularly whenever his companion seemed to lose their nerve.

True to his word Calebs house was close by, its garden backing directly onto the graveyard. This was one of the main reasons why his rent was so cheap, that and an obscene number of housemates. Caleb guided the Tiefling through the small iron gate that served as the only separation between his garden and the graveyard, once in the garden properly he gestured to one of the stone benches on the patio. “Sit down and I’ll go and get Jester, it’s okay Frumpkin will stay with you.” 

The Tiefling sat, making a quiet noise of protest when Caleb stepped away to open the backdoor. “I’ll only be gone a second I promise, I’ll keep the door open so that you can see me.” Caleb pushed open the backdoor and was greeted with the sounds of laughter and chatter. He wasn’t surprised that his friends were still awake, even though it was now 1:15 in the morning.

“Jester?” He called out as he stepped into the kitchen, he could see his friends through the open arch that led into the sitting room, Jester looked up at him as he called her name. He felt a warmth at his back as the Tiefling pressed themself close to him, their fear of the new noises and people overriding their distrust of him.

“Caleb? What do you…who’s this?” Jester paused in the archway, her usually happy and carefree demeanour slowly darkening as she took in the state of her housemates’ companion. “What happened?” She asked stepping further into the kitchen, her hands held out in front of her as though she was contemplating giving the other Tiefling a hug.

“I’ll tell you later, can you heal them? They’re quite nervous.” As he’d been speaking the rest of his group of friends had begun crowding into the archway in curiosity. The, now that Caleb was in full light and could see them properly, purple Tiefling tried to hide further behind him.

“Yeah sure, I still have most of my spell slots.” Jester crept forwards, peering around Calebs side to try and get a better look at the newcomer. “I’m Jester, what’s your name?”

“They haven’t said a word since I found them, I’m not sure they can.” Caleb explained, turning to look at the Tiefling, effectively shielding them from everyone else’s curious gaze with his back. He frowned as he took in the full extent of the Tieflings appearance, despite their natural lilac skin tone many exposed parts of their body were mottled in a much darker hue, especially around their left eye which was much closer to puce. Having known Jester for nearly two years now Caleb knew how hard it was for bruises to show up on bright coloured Tieflings, so these injuries must be severe.

“Okay no problem. Like I said I’m Jester, I’m your friend. Do you trust me to heal you and make you feel better?” Jester held up both hands again, showing one finger on her left and two on her right.

Caleb wasn’t sure if it was her tone of voice and general personable nature, or if it was Jester’s invocation of the finger speaking technique but the other Tiefling seemed to visibly relax. Shifting their hold on Frumpkin they held up one finger.

Jester positively beamed. “Great, Beau can you run a bath please?” She called over her shoulder before returning her full attention to her new patient. “I’m afraid that Frumpkin will have to stay here, he doesn’t like water. Come with me, I’ll make you all pretty again.” Somehow Jester got the Tiefling to take her hand, after placing Fumpkin on the floor, and guided them upstairs.

As soon as the two Tieflings were out of sight and Beau had returned Caleb ushered them all into the sitting room.

“I’m going to make them something to eat, they look like they need it.” Yasha explained as she stayed put. “I can hear you from here anyway.”

Caleb flopped, rather ungracefully, onto one of the two armchairs in the room. He took a deep breath before looking over at his expectant friends.

“What happened man? that poor thing looked beat to shit.” Beau asked gruffly.

The wizard glanced in the direction of the stairs before recounting the evening events, from discovering the Tiefling, to deciphering what had happened to them and finally to bringing them home.

“That’s, that’s awful.” Nott whispered from her spot on the floor.

“Yeah, who the hell buries someone alive?” Beau asked, shrugging both arms in disbelief. 

“Especially in this day and age.” Fjord continued.

“Whoever it was…” Caleb started, but was cut off as Jester spoke from the bottom of the stairs.

“We need to find them and make them pay.”

“How are they, and how are you holding up?” Fjord asked as Jester came and settled on the armrest closest to her boyfriend.

“I’m fine, but this is bad you guys. I’ve used all of my spell slots now and he’s still not 100% better. I’ve left him in the bath, it should help with the cuts and bruises.”

“Him?” Caleb asked, his voice filled with surprise. Tieflings were one of the most genderfluid races in the empire so for Jester to just assume now that she’d seen the other naked was a shock.

“Don’t look at me like that Caleb, I didn’t jump to any conclusions. I asked him and he said he was a boy.”

“Oh.” Caleb looked down, ashamed at himself for judging his friend so harshly. “Wait, he talked to you?”

“Why are you jealous?” Jester grinned at him for a second before relenting. “No, we used fingers.” She wiggled her fingers at him in demonstration.

“So, how bad is it? You said it was bad, but how bad?” Nott asked, trying to steer the conversation back to what was important.

Jester started listing injuries, her tone now clipped and professional. “Ten torn fingers with multiple contusions on each hand, a split lip with one missing tooth that I have grown back, a fractured left eye socket and possible concussion which may explain the amnesia, two broken ribs, three severely bruised ribs, and a tail that is either fractured or sprained but I won’t know for sure until tomorrow when I have more spells. Also like loads of bruises, I think he may have been tied up at some point.”

“Shit dude.”

Fjord ignored Beaus outburst as he continued to look at Jester. “How much of that was from getting out of the grave?”

“Hard to say, the hand injuries? Definitely. The tail? Maybe. The rest though, I think he was beaten up before he was buried.” Jester seemed surprisingly unphased by what was happening, but Caleb knew that she had slipped into medical speak to try and remain objective and make sure that their new friends health remained a priority. “There’s something else you guys, he has these…”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as a very naked Tiefling had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Whoops.” She shouted as she bounded to her feet and began to guide him back upstairs. “Let’s get you dry and dressed. Beau can I borrow some of your clothes? You two look like you’re the same size.”

“Sure, but none of my trousers have tail holes.” Beau followed the other two out of the room, probably to make sure that Jester didn’t start cutting up any of her clothes.

Caleb, Nott and Fjord all stared at each other before the half-orc broke the silence.

“Did you see…?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group try to come up with a plan and the Tiefling gets a new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for being patient. This chapter is once again un-beta'd so if there are any glaring mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart sing.

The three friends stared at each other in silence as they tried to absorb what they had just seen. Caleb had been aware of the peacock tattoo already; he’d made a note of it when they’d first arrived at the house and he’d spotted it poking over the collar of his shirt. But the Tieflings shoulders, arms and most of his back had been covered in bright, intricate ink patterns. 

Caleb didn’t know much about tattoos, the thought of having that many needles near his skin always made his stomach churn, but he’d read enough about the occult to recognise their symbols. The peacock and snake looked harmless enough but the large triangle with the all-seeing eye in the centre of the Tieflings back made the wizard very uncomfortable. Despite this Caleb was pretty certain that the tattoos weren’t what Fjord had been referring to, nearly every inch of their new friends’ skin had been littered with pale, thin scars.

“Why do you guys look so weird?” Yasha asked as she carried a plate of warm food into the living room.

Before anyone could answer Jester, Beau and the now clothed Tiefling returned. He was wearing one of Beaus Sythes and Sickles band shirts and not looking very happy about it, his fingers nervously picking at the hem.

“Are those my sweatpants?” Fjord asked as Jester settled the Tiefling on the floor next to Nott.

“Well Beau wouldn’t let me modify any of hers.” 

“Modify?” The half-orc gave his girlfriend a long-suffering look.

“Oh don’t worry, I can fix it as soon as we get him some clothes of his own.”

Yasha placed the plate filled with bacon, toast and hard-boiled eggs on the coffee table. “Eat this, it will make you feel better.”

Caleb had expected some amount of hesitation from the Tiefling, but he’d either decided to trust them or was so hungry that he didn’t care because he instantly shovelled a handful of bacon into his mouth. Caleb couldn’t help but smile at the shocked looks on his friends faces as the Tiefling let out another happy purr as he continued to eat.

“So, what should we call him?” Jester asked.

“You can’t just name him Jester, he’s a person not a pet.” Yasha responded.

“We should properly also stop talking about him as though he’s not in the room.” Beau added, pointing at the Tiefling who was watching them all curiously whilst sucking on a boiled egg.

Nott sighed and shuffled closer to him. “Let’s just ask him.” She said, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. Ignoring Calebs response of ‘he can’t talk’ she fanned out the stack of magazines that always littered the coffee table and gestured to them. “Is there something in here that would help you tell us your name? Or if you can’t remember then you can pick one from in here too.”

The Tiefling wiped his hands clean on his shirt and Caleb could swear that he saw a tiny smirk on his lips at Beaus outraged ‘hey!’. He leant forward and began riffling through the magazines as Nott looked over his shoulder.

“Do you think that we should go to the crowns guard?” Fjord asked as the group collectively watched the Tiefling toss aside magazine after magazine.

“What do you think they’ll do though?” Yasha responded from next to him, looping her arm around Beaus shoulder casually.

“I don’t know, but a crime has been committed so surely they’ll do something.” Fjord shrugged, his words holding no weight, as though he was simply trying to fill the silence.

“Yeah but it was a hate crime against a Tiefling. Do you really think that they’ll do anything? I mean anything that wont result in him getting the blame somehow?” Caleb kept his eyes on the two Tieflings as he spoke, watching as Jester unconsciously placed a hand over her side. 

She’d been mugged a few months back and Caleb knew that the remnants of the knife wound that she’d sustained were still visible on her stomach. Beau and Yasha had been the only ones in the house when she’d returned, clutching her still bleeding side. Jester hadn’t been able to heal herself, having used all of her spells during class that day. After Yasha had healed her and calmed her down somewhat the three girls had gone to report the crime together. Somehow though the crowns guard had twisted Jesters words to the point where they made it seem like Jesters fault, implying that any injuries she’d sustained had been warranted.

“Calebs right. We can’t go to the crowns guard. We’ll have to find whoever did this ourselves.” Jester whispered; her words quiet but full of anger.

Before anyone could respond the Tiefling held open one of the magazines for the rest of the group to see, pointing at the advert in the middle of the page. It was one of Jesters occult magazines, _The Travellers Word_ , and the advert was for the famous fortune teller Lucien Mollymauk.

“Lucien? Is that what you want us to call you?” Nott asked and Caleb tried to hide his reaction with a cough, that name did not suit their new friend at all.

The Tiefling shook his head and tapped his finger more deliberately on the second word in the poster.

“Mollymauk?” Caleb asked, returning the Tieflings happy smile with one of his own. Yes, that name fit perfectly.

“Oh Molly! How wonderful.” Jester shouted, dropping to her knees and enveloping Mollymauk in a hug.

“Yeah, that actually sounds right.” Beau drawled from the couch, her sarcastic tone ruining what Caleb was sure was supposed to be a genuine compliment.

“Babe we’ve talked about this.”

“What? Was I doing it again?” Beau looked from her now nodding girlfriend to the rest of the group.

Mollymauk either hadn’t noticed the tone or simply didn’t care and was purring happily in Jesters arms, his still damaged tail swishing in contentment.

“Okay everyone I think it’s bedtime. I know that Fjord, Beau and I have work tomorrow and Molly needs rest.” Yasha stood as she spoke, her words broking no argument and Caleb found himself yawning in response.

“But where’s Molly going to sleep?” Jester asked, looking at Fjord as though she fully expected the half-orc to allow Molly to share their bed.

“It is obvious. He will take my bed.” Caleb responded, drawing 5 pairs of surprised eyes his way. He shrugged. “It is the most logical solution. I have a room to myself so only I will be out of my bed and I don’t have to wake up early tomorrow.” He understood his friend’s hesitation, everyone knew how much Caleb hated having people in his space, especially people that he didn’t know. But he felt a strange sense of responsibility for the Tiefling, some innate need to make sure that he was safe. Calebs room was the smallest, due to it only having one occupant but it was comfortable, warm and had a double bed that would ensure that Mollymauk got a good night’s sleep.

“Only if you’re sure brother. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch so that Mollymauk can sleep with Jester.” Fjord offered, but Caleb was resolute in his decision and gestured for Molly to follow him back upstairs. 

Jester planted a kiss on Mollys forehead before letting him go. “We’ll go shopping tomorrow. I can buy you some cute new clothes.”

The household as a group began to disperse, any previous adrenaline from the night’s events morphing into exhaustion. Nott disappeared into the study where she kept a small camp bed, insisting that she preferred sleeping downstairs because it was closer to the kitchen. There was a chorus of quiet ‘goodnight’s’ as Yasha, Beau, Fjord and Jester went into their respective rooms.

Caleb noted with slight discomfort that as Molly had become more relaxed he had also become increasingly more tactile, pressing against Calebs side as they made their way into his bedroom. The wizard mentally blamed Jester and her hugs for this increase in touching but also found himself hating it less than he thought.

“You can sleep here tonight.” Caleb waved his hand towards the bed pressed against the wall. “Frumpkin can stay with you if you like.” He continued as Molly perched himself gingerly on the edge of the bed. The Tiefling smiled sleepily as the large ginger cat jumped up beside him.

Caleb set about collecting his sleeping clothes, a soft cotton t-shirt and flannel trousers, as Molly made himself more comfortable under the covers. “Uh, goodnight um, Molly.” Caleb stuttered, his hand poised over the light switch, suddenly at a loss as to what to say.

Sensing that he was about to be left alone again Mollmauk, who’d already been drifting off to sleep, leapt out of the bed. He ran the short distance to the door and took Calebs hand with a pleading whine, his eyes imploring.

Caleb sighed as Molly began tugging him in the direction of the bed. ‘At least this way I can sleep in my own bed I guess’ he thought after a moment of hesitation. “Okay, okay, I wont leave. But I have to get changed. I’ll be gone for only a minute I promise; I’ll leave the door open again.”

The wizard half expected Mollymauk to try and follow him into the bathroom, but apparently leaving the bedroom door open and the light on was enough to convince the Tiefling that he wasn’t going to go and sleep downstairs. Exactly a minute later Caleb returned to find Molly cuddling Frumpkin under the covers. 

“I sleep on that side.” Caleb pointed to the side of the bed closest to the wall, which was thankfully unoccupied as Mollymauk had curled up on the side closest to his chest of drawers. Molly glanced over his shoulder at the unoccupied space before holding up one finger in affirmation, but other than that he made no attempt to move to let Caleb in.

Caleb sighed again and began to clamber over the Tiefling, drawing a yelp from him as he accidentally kneed him in the side. “Sorry.” He muttered as he finally flopped back against the covers. Mollymauk rolled over so that they were face to face, bringing an unimpressed Frumpkin with him as he did so. Caleb felt his face heating up at their sudden proximity and, not knowing what else to do clicked his fingers, plunging them both into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before and things appear to be repeating somewhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short I know but I tend to finish my chapters when I feel like they've reached a natural stopping point. Like a scene transition or the ending of an episode, so fair warning chapter lengths will vary a bit.
> 
> Once again this chapter isn't Beta'd so please point out any mistakes and I will endevour to fix them.

Caleb awoke well before his alarm, lying in the darkness of his room as he tried to figure out what had woken him up. ‘Oh yeah’ he thought ‘I can’t breathe’. Opening his eyes, he came to the realisation that he couldn’t see either. Trying not to panic Caleb attempted to figure out what the weight on his chest was and why his vision was suddenly nothing but purple. As the memories of last night returned Caleb realised that the weight and the purple must both belong to Mollymauk.

At some point during the night the Tiefling had managed to either roll or climb completely on top of him. Brushing Mollys hair out of his face Caleb mused that, if it weren’t for the fact that one of Mollys horns was currently stabbing into his collarbone, this extra pressure would probably feel quite nice. As it was, their current position was beginning to get really quite uncomfortable.

“Molly?” Caleb gave the Tiefling a gentle shake. “Molly you’re poking me.” In hindsight he probably could have worded that better but in his defence, he was still half asleep.

Mollymauk grumbled quietly at being disturbed and tried to bury deeper into Calebs chest. He gave a huff when Caleb squirmed and pushed at him again before finally rolling off of him. Mollys bright red eyes opened slowly, his sedate journey into consciousness jumping into high gear as he looked over at Caleb. 

Caleb watched in what seemed to be slow motion as Mollys eyes widened in surprise and fear. The Tiefling scrabbled backwards, as he tried to get further away from Caleb Mollys foot managed to get tangled in the bedsheets and he was sent sprawling on the floor. Judging from the pained shout that accompanied the fall Molly had managed to land directly on his injured tail.

“Mollymauk?” Caleb called in concern as he threw back the covers and went to join the Tiefling on the floor. As he attempted to get closer and reassure his friend Molly continued to back away from him, the fear and confusion on his face identical to how it had been when Caleb had first found him. 

“Molly? It’s okay, you’re safe, remember? You’re safe now, you’re here with me.” Caleb held up his hands, no longer moving into Mollys space. 

Mollymauk shook his head, bringing his knees up to his chest he clutched at his head and let out a desperate keening noise that caused Calebs heart to squeeze uncomfortably in his chest.

“What was that?”

Caleb heard Jesters voice through the wall, but it sounded miles away as he tried desperately to come up with a way to help his friend. “Mollymauk?” He tried again, hoping that the use of the name that he’d picked for himself would calm him in some way.

The Tiefling pitched forward suddenly, burying his head in Calebs shoulder. The wizard froze, his hands held out awkwardly as Molly trembled against him. Molly shifted against him until the he was sat in Calebs lap as though he wanted to meld them into one person. Caleb vaguely remembered doing something similar as a young child, before touching became an issue for him. Trying to mimic the way his mother had calmed him during his own stressed out episodes, he wrapped his arms around Molly and began rocking him from side to side.

“Mollymauk? Do you remember were you are?” He whispered against the Tieflings hair.

He felt a single tap against his collarbone from where Mollys hands were pressed between them.

“Do you remember who I am?”

Another tap.

“Do you know that you’re safe?”

A pause and then another tap.

“That’s good, you are safe Molly, you’re here with me.”

He heard a quiet whimper from Molly, the Tiefling burying his head tighter against Calebs shoulder. Caleb could feel his breath ghosting against his neck and tried very hard not to focus on how much his own heart rate had increased because of it.

“Is everything okay in there? We heard a yell; do you need help?” Fjords concerned voice came from outside the door.

Caleb hummed as he continued to sway gently from side to side. “Yeah, actually is Jester with you?”

“I’m here Caleb. I’m coming in.” Jester called as she cracked the door open and slipped inside. “Sorry Fjord.” She winked at her boyfriend as she closed the door on him.

“No problem, I need to get to work anyway.” Fjord said by way of answering.

Caleb watched as Jester knelt next to them, looking worriedly at Molly as she asked about what happened.

“I don’t think he knew where he was when he woke up.” Caleb explained before gesturing at Mollys tail. “He fell out of bed and I think he’s hurt his tail again, can you heal it?”

Jester nodded and placed a gentle hand on Mollys back. The other Tiefling turned to look at her, his head still tucked firmly against Calebs neck, seemingly content to stay that way for a while. “Molly I’m going to heal your tail, is it okay if I touch you here?” She hovered her hand over the base of his tail.

“He says yes.” Caleb replied for him after feeling a single tap against his collar.

“Is that so?” Jester replied with a bemused smile, her eyes sparkling with something that Caleb couldn’t name. “Okay Molly, this shouldn’t hurt but it will feel weird.”

Caleb felt more than heard Mollymauk let out a quiet, rumbling growl and Jesters hands glowed and found himself tightening his hold on the Tiefling. 

“All done.” Jester sang with a flourish before settling back on her heels. “I’ll leave you guys to it, but remember that we’re going shopping today, Molly needs some clothes.” She made her way back towards the door before throwing a smirk over her shoulder. “So don’t be too long love birds.”

Caleb scowled at her as she left, his face heating up at the insinuation but he didn’t lessen his hold on the Tiefling in his lap. 

\--

“We should get dressed, Jester will be getting impatient.” Caleb muttered 10 minutes later, gingerly removing his arms from around Molly.

Molly whined and tapped two fingers against him, glancing up at him from between his hair. 

Caleb coughed uncomfortably and quickly broke eye contact, staring at the wall nearest to him as he tried to figure out a way to get them both moving without distressing Mollymauk too much. He didn’t need to think too long however as Mollymauk seemed to sense his sudden unease and began to stand up. He held out a hand to help Caleb to his feet, and Caleb couldn’t help but notice how his fingernails were now fully healed and healthy looking.

“Come on guys, stop making out and let’s go.” Jester shouted from somewhere in the house causing Caleb to jerk his hand away and begin quickly gathering his clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets some new clothes and Caleb gets some new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I've been trying to be a bit more descriptive in my writing so please tell me if you think its worked. I don't think im ever going to be one for purple prose but hey-ho.

“So what kind of clothes do you think you want Molly?” Jester asked as they made their way through the busy streets of Zadash’s shopping district. Caleb would have commented on the broad question had he not been resolutely focusing on ignoring the masses of people that surrounded them. Jester linked her arm with the other Tiefling as they walked and continued. “I think you’ll look good in bright clothes. We can get you some cute tops, some leggings, maybe some skirts and dresses?”

Molly was nodding along to Jesters words, but Caleb couldn’t tell if it was because he was agreeing or if he was just letting Jester know that he was listening.

“Where are we going anyway?” Nott asked from beside the wizard, as she kept a tight hold on his sleeve to prevent herself from being swept away by the throngs of shoppers.

“My favourite shop, we’re nearly there.” Jester steered them into a slightly quieter street, she gestured happily at a large, and quite strangely decorated shop, the front façade a mixture of purples, reds and blues. 

Caleb could guess from the name, _The Infernals Keep_ , written in golden cursive over the door and the mannequins in the window that this was a Tiefling speciality shop.

“This place is great Molly, all of their clothes have tail holes already and they have makeup that can match your skin tone as well.” Jester excitedly tugged Mollymauk into the shop, leaving Nott and Caleb to follow after them.

The shop was very quiet considering that it was a Saturday, but Caleb was infinitely thankful for that. He could feel his heart rate slowing back to normal as the cool air of the store surrounded him. He decided to find a quiet corner to ground himself, he wouldn’t be much help in the clothing department, his repertoire only really extended to sweaters and plain trousers anyway. Thankfully there were a few well-cushioned chairs pushed against one wall near the cash register, he sat down with a sigh and refocused his attention on his friends.

Jester had bounded up to the counter, enveloping the Tiefling behind the desk in a strong hug. “Reverence, it’s so good to see you.” She squealed happily.

“You say that like you haven’t seen me in ages, you were in here two days ago Jes.” Reverence responded with a patient smile. Their skin had a pleasant scarlet hue which matched their pupil less eyes, their long gazelle-like horns covered in multiple piercings and golden jewellery.

“I know but look I’ve bought a new friend.” Jester pulled Molly forward and swept her hand up and down in front of him like she was presenting a prize. “His name’s Molly and he’s in desperate need of some clothes.”

Molly raised a hand in a hesitant wave that Reverence returned with a polite smile. “Nice to meet you new friend.” They said causing Caleb to let out a quiet chuckle, he liked this Reverence, they had a calming energy about them which was totally at odds with Jesters manic aura. “What were you in the mood for? We don’t exactly carry Sythes and Sickles merchandise here but there’s a nice section with that kind of stuff in it just over there.” They gestured to another corner of the store, the wall covered in dark blues and blacks.

Molly looked over to the wall before shaking his head with a small frown, picking at his borrowed shirt again. He gave an angry huff and gestured to Jester, touching her flowing shirtsleeve.

Jester grinned at him. “Aww Molly wants to look like me. I’ll help you find something, thanks Rev.”

“No problem, take your time handsome, I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

Caleb found himself frowning as Reverence’s tail swishing languidly from side to side as they watched Molly and Jester head over to a rack packed with brightly coloured shirts. He had no time to analyse the gnawing pit in his stomach as Nott was suddenly beside him, holding up a small brown hoodie with an indecipherable geometric print on the front.

“Look at this Caleb, it has holes in the hood. They’re meant for horns but my ears could fit in them really easily.”

“Yeah most of our headwear works for goblins, we have some nice hats as well if you’re interested.” Reverence responded, their gaze still focused on the two Teiflings as Jester dropped something bright yellow onto the growing pile of clothes in Molls arms.

Nott clutched the hoodie to her chest. “Thanks but I can’t really…”

Caleb returned his attention to Nott, holding out his hand. “Can I see?” He asked, checking the price tag when the Goblin handed him the item. He quickly did some sums in his head to determine if he could afford to buy it for her, Nott never bought herself anything, and even when she was somewhat light fingered she only seemed to steal for other people in the house.

“Hey guys come and look at Molly! Doesn’t he look pretty.” Jester shouted over to them causing the rest of the shop to also look over to where the lavender Tiefling was standing. Molly was wearing a pair of aquamarine, scale style leggings, matched with an oversized, pink, flouncy top. Red eyes locked nervously with Calebs blue ones and the wizard tried to nod encouragingly. It must have worked because Molly smiled at him, his eyes squinting like a happy cat.

“You look really nice Molly.” Nott said wandering over to the other two, still holding the hoodie.

“Go and try the next one on.” Jester ordered, bouncing up and down like she was having the time of her life. “Throw that on the pile if you want it Nott, I’ll get it for you.”

“This stuff is quite expensive Jester, are you sure you want to spend this much?” Caleb asked as he joined them near the changing rooms, watching as Molly re-emerged from behind the curtain wearing an off-the-shoulder green top tucked into a pair of, really quite short, blue and white striped shorts.

“Perfect Molly, we’re getting those as well.” Jester said with a decisive nod before turning back to Caleb. “Don’t worry, I messaged my mum last night and told her what had happened, and she sent me a whole load of money to get Molly everything that he needs.”

Caleb gave a concerned hum, Jester was never one to worry about money but he didn’t want her going overboard. He glanced behind him at where Reverence was now helping another customer. “Do you think that we should tell them about what happened?” He asked quietly, gesturing over his shoulder at the red Tiefling.

“Don’t you think that we should keep it quiet? We don’t want whoever it was to find out that Molly survived and try again.” Nott whispered back as Jester handed Molly another armful of clothes to try on.

“I know but shouldn’t we at least let other Tieflings know so that they know to be careful? What if whoever did this just keeps going, like some Tiefling serial killer?” 

“You’ve got a point Caleb, I’ll go tell them.” Jester gathered up a mound of the clothes and began carrying them over to the counter, Nott following with a smaller pile gathered in her arms.

Caleb couldn’t hear what was being said from his position near the changing rooms but he watched as Reverence clapped a hand over their mouth in shock, nodding along to Jesters words with a look of despair. The wizard turned back around as he heard the dressing room curtain swish again and felt his mouth drop open in shock. 

“Mein Gott.” He breathed as he looked the Tiefling over. He had no idea where Jester imagined Molly going to warrant such a fancy outfit but he had to admit that the Tiefling looked stunning. Mollymauk was dressed in a pair of well fitted black trousers with gold piping along the seams, an open collared, black silk shirt that he was still attempting to button the sleeve of, and resting on his shoulders, secured with a golden chain was a very expensive looking black and gold cloak.

“Holy fuck Molly, yes we are buying that.” Jester practically shouted across the store, snapping Caleb out of the trance-like state that Mollys appearance had put him in.  
Once Mollymauk had redressed in his borrowed clothes the group gathered around the counter to help Jester collect the pile of bags that had accumulated here. Caleb was fairly certain that Molly now owned more clothes that he did and couldn’t help but baulk at the final total as Jester handed over her credit card.

Molly tapped on one of the, now folded clothes, just as Reverence went to put it in the shopping bag, looking over at Jester questioningly before tapping himself on the shoulder.

“You want to wear this now?” She asked, placing her hand on the red silk, smiling when Molly nodded. 

The item in question turned out to be a coat, predominantly red in colour with intricate symbols and patterns stitched into the material. The Tiefling put it on with an elegant sweep, tying it closed happily.

“It was nice meeting you Mollymauk.” Reverence said quietly as the group turned to leave, they seemed to consider something for a moment before reaching over the counter and drawing the other Tiefling into a tight hug. “Stay strong, you are cared for now.” They whispered, quiet enough that Caleb was sure he wasn’t supposed to have overheard it.

“Okay guys where to now?” Jester asked happily as they exited the relative quiet of the shop into the stimulation nightmare of the high-street.

Caleb lifted his armful of bags with a huff. “Home.” He stated, gritting his teeth as he was bumped by couple of elves too deep in conversation to pay attention to where they were going. Whilst the shop had been quiet the walk to it had been horrendous and Caleb knew that as they neared midday the streets would just get busier.

“But…”

“Look you can do what you want but I’m going home.” Caleb knew that he was being snappy but truthfully he shouldn’t have joined them today. The need to make sure that Molly was safe had overridden his good sense and now he was paying for it.

That seemed to placate the healer somewhat and she sheepishly handed him one of her bags. “Okay, there’s only one place that I really want to go to, I’ll see you at home.”

Caleb nodded and made to leave when Molly pressed against him. The Tiefling took the remaining bags from his race sister and linked arms with Caleb. He waved at Jester before looking expectantly at the wizard.

“You’re coming with me?” 

Molly tapped once on his arm and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Molly return from shopping and continue figuring out communication when Caleb also goes mute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I wrote this chapter with a really high fever so I hope it makes sense. Also be prepared for a lot of descriptions of Mollys outfits, because I like dressing him in pretty things. Also I really like head cannoning Yasha as a sort of surrogate mother-type when it comes to some of the more vulnerable members of the Mighty Nein.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always really appreciated.

The walk back home was even worse than the walk into town, the sun was out and the temperature was comfortably hot so apparently everyone who lived in Zedash had decided to come out shopping today. Mollys hold on his arm was gentle but far too much contact for Caleb right now, and he had no idea how to tell the Tiefling that without hurting his feelings, so he tried to bear with it, grimacing at everyone who dared look his way. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Nott staring up at him, her eyes wide and worried.

“Caleb, I’ve just spotted a contact of mine and was thinking about asking them if they knew anything, you know about what happened to Molly. Are you going to be okay if I leave?”

Caleb tried to smile, but he had a feeling that he’d failed when Notts frown deepened. She always seemed to know when he was about to get bad. “I’ll be fine Nott, I’ve got Molly. It’s a good idea.” His voice sounded weirdly far away as he spoke, but it seemed to convince the goblin and she trotted off into the crowd.

\--

The sense of relief that he got when they entered the quiet emptiness of his house was almost palpable. Fjord, Beau and Yasha were obviously still at work and there was a sense of stillness about the building that went a long way to soothe some of his frayed nerves. 

He followed Mollymauk upstairs to what was now apparently ‘their’ bedroom, dumping the multitude of bags on his bed before flopping down onto the covers with a sign. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings, grounding himself in the concreteness of his existence. He focused on the soft bedding beneath his fingers, the quiet sound of Molly going through his shopping bags. 

And then with a start, the warm touch of a hand on his knee. Caleb pushed himself up on his elbows to see Molly knelt on the floor, his tail swishing behind him in concern. The Tiefling pointed at him before raising one and then two fingers. _Are you okay?_ The wizard couldn’t help but smile, he sat up fully and was about to respond but huffed instead when he realised that the words weren’t going to come out.

Well this was going to be fun, time to figure out if he and Molly could communicate when they were both non-verbal. He pointed to himself and raised one finger. _Yes, I’m fine_. He then pointed to Mollymauks hand, still resting on his leg, before briefly rubbing up and down his own arm and holding up two fingers. _I don’t want to be touched_. 

Molly appeared to understand, as he removed his hand and went back to emptying his shopping bags, pulling out a cardboard box and flipping it open. When had they bought shoes? Caleb looked around his room only now comprehending the masses of bags and clothes, how long had they been in that shop? His normally impeccable timekeeping always got a bit thrown off during one of these episodes. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and felt his eyes widening, damn he must have started disassociating earlier than he thought, it was 3 o’clock. Which meant that they’d been in that shop for nearly 4 and a half hours, the problem was Caleb could only really remember about 30 minutes of that.

Caleb scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed himself off the bed. If Molly was going to be sharing this room with him then he’d have to have a place to put his clothes. The wizard tried to ignore how much his chest was constricting at the thought of having to share his space and instead focused on how best to divide his storage. Thankfully he didn’t own many clothes himself, they only took up half of his chest of drawers and probably less than half of his wardrobe.

He gestured Molly over to him, once the Tiefling had settled on the floor next to his chest of drawers he tapped the top two drawers and then pointed to himself. Molly didn’t respond in any discernible way so Caleb continued, he tapped the bottom two drawers and then pointed to the Tiefling. Molly touched the drawer gently and pointed to himself, breaking into a grin when Caleb nodded.

Caleb stood up and made his way over to his wardrobe, trying to ignore the happy purring that had suddenly erupted from the Tiefling and the warm feeling that had settled in his stomach at the sound. He opened both doors of the small wooden structure, this was going to be harder to divide properly. He looked up at the metal railing that his hangers hung from, smiling slightly when he noticed the small bit of cloth that kept the railing pinned to the top of the wardrobe, to stop the pole from bending. It wasn’t directly centred but it was close enough, he pushed all of his clothes to the right side and all of the empty hangers to the left.

He turned around to see the Tiefling watching him, a happy smile still on his face. He repeated his earlier gestures, only dropping his hand once Molly nodded. He tried to help Mollymauk put the rest of his clothes away but the Tiefling simply pointed to the bed in a silent demand that he sit back down. Caleb did so with relief, sinking back against the cushions and closing his eyes again, the rustling of Molly folding and hanging clothes lulling him into a light sleep.

The sudden sound of his door closing roused him into a slight panic, had Molly just left? He sat back up, looking around the now tidy room. Usually when he was recovering from an episode he wanted to be alone, but Mollys quiet presence had been comforting and the room was suddenly too empty. Thankfully the Tiefling returned a few moments later, now dressed in a pair of dark burgundy leggings covered in black stars and a ruffled green top that showed most of his midriff, he was holding his borrowed clothes that he held out towards Caleb. Caleb gestured wordlessly to the laundry basket in the corner of his room.

Once Molly had deposited the clothes he wandered over to Caleb and sat next to him, keeping a respectable distance. The Tiefling looked ready to ask him something when the front door slammed shut and Jesters voice rang out.

“Molly come and see what I got you, oh hi Yasha.” 

Molly frowned and gave Caleb an apologetic look before slipping back out of the room. Caleb sighed and tried to set about comforting himself, he changed into his pyjamas and grabbed one of his favourite books. He’d gotten about half-way through when a sudden shout and a crash sounded from the direction of the bathroom.

“Molly, oh my gods are you okay?”

Jesters voice sent him running for the door, he made it to the bathroom just before Yasha and found Molly on the floor, clutching at his arm. Jester was bent over him, her hands hovering above the deep gash that had somehow appeared on Mollys arm.

“What happened?” He asked the healer. The fact that he could now speak overridden by the worry about his friend but also itching at the sudden proximity of so many people in such a small space.

“I don’t know he just started bleeding. It was like his skin split open.” Jester responded, standing up straight when it became clear that Molly wasn’t going to let her near his arm, the other Tiefling hissing every time she tried to touch him.

Caleb froze as red eyes suddenly locked with his and Mollys bleeding arm raised. He pointed a shaking hand at him almost accusingly as he opened his mouth and spoke. Caleb couldn’t understand what he was saying, the words obviously infernal in nature, but judging from Jesters reaction it wasn’t pleasant. 

“Jester you need to heal him, somethings clearly wrong.” 

Caleb could hear Yashas voice, but just like Jester he found that he couldn’t move. He didn’t know if it was the blood, the fact that Molly had spoken, or the tears now tracking down the Tieflings cheeks but any progress he’d made since getting back home suddenly went out of the window.

“Oh for goodness sake.” 

He felt himself being pushed aside as Yasha moved into the bathroom and gathered Molly into her arms. The Tiefling let out a shriek and attempted to struggle as the Aesmir easily carried him back into his room. Caleb slumped against the wall, still staring at the spot where Molly had been a few seconds before.

“Come on Caleb.” Jester said quietly some time later as she took hold of his arm and began to guide him back into the bedroom.

A pale blue light was fading from Yashas hand as they entered, Mollys arm no longer bleeding as she cradled the Tiefling. Rocking him back and forth like a baby. She looked up at the Wizard with a gentle smile, settling Molly back against the covers, shushing him when he let out a whine.

“It’s okay little one, you won’t be alone.”

If he’d been in a better frame of mind Caleb would have laughed at how quickly Yasha had adopted Molly, the same way that she had Nott and Caleb. Speaking of, Yasha was now looking at him and holding out her hand. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds until Yasha smiled indulgently.

“Come here Caleb. You need pressure and Molly needs to be held.”

Caleb finally took her hand and after a bit of manoeuvring, he found himself back on the bed with Mollymauk lying fully on top of him. The Tieflings weight and warmth settling something deep in his bones, working so much better than the heavy blanket that he’d enchanted. At some point the two girls must have left but the gentle rumble of Mollys purr was far to relaxing for him to care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Molly recover from he weird events of the early evening and a new part of the mystery comes to light

Caleb wasn’t sure how much time had passed, which should have been disconcerting due to his usually impeccable time keeping, but he was far too relaxed to care. He wrapped his arms around the slumbering Tiefling on top of him, his hands resting on the warm skin of Mollys exposed back. He absently began tracing the various bumps and ridges of Mollymauks scars as he turned his head to look at his alarm clock. 5:55pm. They’d been here for just over 2 hours then, no wonder Caleb was beginning to feel quite hungry, that and the enticing smell of whatever was cooking downstairs had started to waft under the door.

As loath as he was to wake Molly, Caleb decided that it was best if they re-joined their friends. Just as he was about to try and rouse the Tiefling Mollymauk let out a sigh, a sigh that sounded very much like a word. Caleb froze, staring down at the top of his friends’ head. He probably shouldn’t have been as shocked as he was, after the bizarre events of earlier it was clear that Molly had the ability to speak, what he hadn’t expected was for the first word out of Mollys mouth to be his own name. Well the first word he could understand at least.

After a quick check to ensure that the Tiefling was still asleep, the wizard could only assume that Molly must be dreaming about him. Which was probably perfectly innocent so why was his face suddenly so warm? He coughed in an attempt to compose himself before moving a hand up to Mollys shoulder.

“Molly? Time to wake up.”

He felt the Tiefling hum against him as sleepy, red eyes opened. Bracing himself for the possibility of a repeat of this mornings events, Caleb waited for signs of recognition in his friends face. The lazy smile that spread over Mollys face as they looked at each other put those fears quickly to rest and Caleb found himself relaxing again. 

He studied Molly’s face as the Tiefling watched him, something was different. The wizard ran a finger down the curve of Mollys left horn, the gentle tinkling of jewellery accompanying the movement.

“Have you…is this new?” He asked, feeling stupid the moment he said it, of course it as new. Surely, he would have noticed Molly wearing horn ornamentation before.

Molly beamed at him, turning his head from side to side so that Caleb could see his new jewellery. At the base of both horns were thick bands of gold, matching the golden tips that blunted his previously sharp horns. Multi-coloured jewels hung from golden hoops that threaded through holes in the bony protrusions. One hole carried a delicate golden chain that connected Mollys left horn to the top of his pointed left ear. 

Caleb absently moved his hand from where it was caressing the small ridges of the Tieflings horn to brush against the tip of his ear. The wizard couldn’t help but smile as Mollys ear automatically flicked away from the soft touch, he filed the sensitivity away for reasons he was unsure about. 

“Did you always have piercings, or did Jester do them for you?”

Molly rubbed at his own ear and frowned before tapping Caleb once and then twice.

“Yes to the first and no to the second?” He asked. Molly tapped once in reply. “Well they look very nice.” Caleb paused, not sure where to go now. He finally settled on. “We should go downstairs and have dinner.”

Molly hummed in recognition before suddenly leaning forward and gently resting their foreheads together. It lasted all of 10 seconds, but it felt a lot longer as Caleb stared at Mollys closed eyelids. He sucked in a breath as the Tiefling rolled off him and stood, the increased distance between them allowing his to breathe again.

By the time that they had made their way downstairs Calebs face had returned to its usual colour, he glanced into the kitchen to see Fjord stirring a large cooking pot. The half-orc looked over at him. “Gumbo’ll be done in 10. How’re you feeling brother?”

“Much better thanks, Molly too. How’s Jester? She seemed quite freaked out.”

Fjord hummed and went back to stirring. “I think so, she said that Molly said something in Infernal but she wont tell me what. Whatever it was, I don’t think it was good.”

Caleb left his friend to his cooking and wandered into the living room to see Molly and Beau play-fighting on the sofa. Apparently the Tiefling was completely over the afternoons events and was now entirely focused on wrestling Beau for the honour of sitting next to Yasha, who was watching the two with mild amusement.

“Dude don’t make me hurt you.” Beau huffed as she pinned Mollys arms to his side, letting out a shriek a moment later when the Tiefling kissed her on the cheek in response. 

Yasha chuckled and lifted a giggling Molly off of her girlfriend, the Tiefling made childish grabby hands at the girl furiously rubbing his cheek as he was deposited next to an unusually subdued Jester. Caleb sat down next to Nott as Jester hugged Molly tightly, who seemed more than happy to turn his attention to the healer after sticking his tongue out at Beau. The two Tieflings snuggled against each other in the loveseat, Jester buring her head in Mollys shoulder as Molly swished his tail happily. 

“Did your contact know anything?” He asked the small Goblin, trying to ignore the fact that the word ‘cute’ had popped into his head as he’d watched Mollys shenanigans. 

Nott looked up at him and shook her head. “Nothing about who would bury someone like that, no new hate groups or anything that he knew about.” Caleb frowned and was about to respond in disappointment when Nott continued. “But the day wasn’t a total bust, I did get this.” She rooted around in one of her many pockets before producing a folded slip of paper.

Caleb took it from her when she offered it to him and opened it. It appeared to be a birth certificate. “Mollymauk Tealeaf?” He asked as he read the name on the paper. Molly looked over at them at the mention of his name. “Where did you get this?” 

Nott shrugged. “I know a few forgers and one of them whipped that up for me. Of course I only got it done once the Tealeafs gave me the idea.”

“Who are the Tealeafs?” Yasha asked, startling Caleb somewhat as he hadn’t realised that she’d been listening. 

Nott also looked surprised, but as she spoke Caleb realised that her surprised was because of the question. “One of the oldest Tiefling families in the city, and one of the largest. They’re mostly smugglers and I’ve worked with them before, they’re good people though.” Nott looked around as she realised that everyone was listening to her now. “Once I told them about what happened to Molly they were more than happy to bring him into the family, it was one of their forgers who made that for me.” She gestured to the paper still in Calebs hand.

“How much did that cost ya?” Beau asked, holding her hand out in a silent request to see the certificate.

“Nothing. ‘We look after our own.’ That’s what they said.” 

“So how do you feel about being a Tealeaf Molly?” Yasha asked.

Caleb watched as Molly seemed to shrink back against the seat, leaning more heavily on Jester as he frowned. Red eyes locked with his and Caleb realised what it was that Molly was worried about. “You don’t have to leave us Molly, it’s just a formality. Being a Tealeaf means that we can create a past for you, it’ll make it harder for whoever it was to find you again. You can stay with us.”

Molly visibly brightened as Caleb spoke and was nodding emphatically by the time he’d finished, jostling Jester to the point where she stood up and began making her way to the kitchen. Caleb followed her, determined to ask her about earlier.

“Jester.” He called quietly, causing her to look over her shoulder at him. She sighed and gestured for him to follow her, leading him into the garden.

“I know what you’re going to ask Caleb.”

“Please Jester, I know that you understood what he said, I just want to know what it was.”

Jester sighed again and sat down on the same stone bench that Caleb had placed Molly on yesterday. “The thing is I don’t think that Molly actually said anything.”

Caleb frowned. “What do you mean? He definitely said something in Infernal.”

“No, he didn’t. The words came out of Mollys mouth, but I don’t think it was Molly saying them. I think someone was speaking through him.”

The wizard felt a chill sink into his bones at the words. “What did he say Jester?”

“He said ‘you should have left him to die’.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trail on Mollys attackers going cold Caleb has to face up to his increasing feelings for the Tiefling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is more of a filler chapter than anything else. I just needed a few scenes to get to the next part of the story. 
> 
> Also exam prep and writing PhD proposals has kind of taken over my life at the moment so updates are going to slow down.

Caleb had a problem, it had been almost a month now and they were still nowhere near finding out who had attacked Molly, in fact they had no information whatsoever. None of Notts contacts knew anything, all of Calebs research had come up blank and Molly still couldn’t remember anything. 

The wizard sighed and pulled his laptop towards him, his essay on the transfigurative properties of various plants lying half-finished on the desk. After Mollys outburst 3 weeks ago and the fear that somehow his new friend could get hurt again, Caleb had done what he did best, he obsessed. Every spare minute had been devoted to researching Tiefling hate-crimes, watching the news for any leads, and when he’d run out he’d started looking into live burials. 

Caleb shuddered at the memory of a particularly harrowing casefile he’d found about a short-lived cult in Nicodranas. He opened up his saved tabs and flicked through various news articles and historical accounts, all of which he’d read at least 30 times each. He let out a frustrated groan and slammed the laptop shut again, leaning back in his chair Caleb looked up at the words scrawled on the wall of the study. 

_You should have left him to die_

Nott had been so angry with him when he’d defaced the wall of her bedroom, but he had been certain that this phrase was the key to unlocking the mystery. Now he wasn’t so sure, Molly hadn’t seemed possessed or charmed when he’d spoken, maybe he was just one of those people that spoke in the third person. But why say it? and why in Infernal? Unless Molly couldn’t actually speak any other language.

Caleb rested his head against the desk, he wasn’t getting anywhere with this, and truthfully he was beginning to think that maybe it had just been a random act of violence. The rest of the group had seemed to come to that conclusion a week or so ago and were now focused on ensuring that Molly felt safe.

If he was being honest with himself Caleb was using this as an excuse to keep himself busy and ignore the other problem that had started to arise. Mollymauk could potentially be considered Calebs second problem. There was nothing wrong with him, they hadn’t had any incidents after what Jester had coined ‘the infernal incident’, and the Tiefling had settled into their group surprisingly easily.

The problem was that Caleb was starting to develop feelings that he’d never felt before and really didn’t know how to deal with. It wasn’t that Caleb had never been attracted to someone before, but he usually overcame that with some no-strings-attached sex. That wasn’t really an option here, especially since this had developed into something much more than a simple crush.

Caleb had gotten used to sharing a room with Molly, had even gotten used to the fact that the Tiefling was apparently part limpet and insisted on clinging to him whenever they were in close proximity. What he couldn’t get used to was the way he kept reacting to Mollymauk, how hot his face became whenever Molly cuddled against him, how quickly his heart started beating when the Tiefling locked eyes with him whenever they were talking. What made it worse was that he was pretty sure that Jester knew about his feelings, judging from the jokes and knowing smiles that she kept making.

“Heya Caleb, whatcha doin?”

Speak of the devil, Caleb looked up to see Jester poking her head into the study. “Nothing much, I cant seem to concentrate today.”

Jester moved further into the room and picked up Calebs unfinished paper. “Sounds fascinating.” She said as she read the title. “When is this due?”

“Not for another week.”

“Oh well that’s fine then, come on its getting late and it’s your turn to cook.”

Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment. “Did you just come in here because you were hungry?”

Jester shrugged, a guilty smile on her face. “Maybe.” She drew out the word as she swished her skirts about childishly. “But also, Yasha and Molly have gone out to pick up Beau from work and they’ll be back soon.”

The wizard nodded and followed Jester into the study, his laptop and paper gathered into his arms.

“Sup man, did you get your work done?” Fjord looked over briefly, not pausing his video game as he spoke.

“Not quite but I can’t focus anymore, and Jester wants dinner, so I’ll finish it tomorrow.” Caleb disappeared upstairs just as Fjord gave his girlfriend a reproachful look. The wizard dumped his stuff on his bed staring down at it for a moment before quickly putting it away, something he’d discovered over a month of living together was that Mollymauk was surprisingly anal when it came to keeping their room tidy.

“I’m thinking of making Tacos is everyone okay with that?” He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he got a series of nods and affirmative noises in response and set of into the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?” Nott asked as Caleb rooted around in the fridge for the ingredients.

“No I think im…actually we’re out of cheese can you go and get some?” Caleb dropped some coins into Notts waiting hand before returning to preparing the food.

He chopped in silence for a few moments, enjoying the quiet ambiance of being in a house with fewer people in it than usual. The quiet didn’t last long as he heard the front door close and he felt a presence behind him. “That was quick you can just leave it on the side.” He turned when he got no answer and found himself face to face with a pair of shining red eyes. “Oh hello Molly, I thought you were Nott.”

Molly smiled at him, his tail swishing happily from side to side as he wound his arms around Calebs middle and butted his forehead against the wizards temple with a quiet purr. Forget being part-limpet, Molly was also definitely part-cat. “What’s all this? you’ve only been gone for 30 minutes.” He didn’t really mind Mollymauks need to be close to him and felt his heart stutter slightly when the Tiefling pulled away from him at the comment.

“Hey Molly, what about me?” Jester whined from the archway, holding her arms out for a hug. Molly happily went over to his race-sister and enveloped her in his arms, rocking her from side to side in the middle of the kitchen.

Caleb turned back to the stove a frown tugging at his lips just as Nott returned with the cheese. This was his third problem, how weirdly jealous he kept getting whenever Mollymauk was with someone else. It wasn’t like Molly belonged to him, and it also wasn’t like Molly was showing hints of liking someone else. He rubbed a hand over his face and finished plating up the Tacos. “Dinners ready.” He called, grabbing a plate for himself and passing one to Molly on his way into the living room.

The group settled around the coffee table and began eating. “So what were you guys talking about?” Nott asked, placing a bowl of freshly grated cheese on the table.

“Beaus birthday, we were thinking of getting dressed up and going out. Sythes and Sickles are playing in the city at the moment and I know the guys on the door.” Yasha responded with a smile, placing a hand on Beaus thigh as she spoke.

“It’s not going to be at ‘The Stormlord’ is it?” Caleb asked cautiously. _The Stormlord_ was the club where Beau and Yasha had met, Yasha still worked there as a bouncer in order to fund her blacksmiths apprenticeship. It was a heavy metal club and the people that went there always scared the crap out of him.

Beau laughed at his tentative question. “Don’t worry dude its in a regular club. You don’t have to come if it’ll make you uncomfortable.”

“No I want to come, it is your birthday after all.”

“Yeah and that way you get to see Molly all dressed up and pretty.” Jester sang from where she was squished onto the armchair beside the other Tiefling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nein go out for Beaus birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought i'd make up for not updating in a while by giving you guys a slightly longer chapter than normal.

“There we go dude, you’re all done.”

Beau stepped away from Caleb and gestured for him to turn towards the mirror before tossing his hairbrush and a few superfluous hairbands onto his bed.

Caleb did as he was told and surveyed his reflection, he reached a hand up to touch the bun now secured at the back of his head, but Beau batted it away before he could reach. 

“Are you sure this looks alright?” He asked, he’d never really put his hair up before, hell he’d never put this much effort into his hair or appearance before full stop.  
Beau and Fjord had barrelled into his room over an hour ago, shooing Mollymauk outside with instructions to go and get dressed with Jester, Yasha and Nott, before practically jumping Caleb and wrestling him into his current outfit.

“You look good brother, don’t worry about it.” Fjord answered with a smile, straightening his own dark blue shirt in the mirror as he spoke.

Caleb had been sure that they were just going to a normal club for Beaus birthday, but the other two occupants of the room were dressed for somewhere much smarter than that. Fjord was wearing black suit trousers along with his silken button down, his hair slicked back and tidy. Beau was also wearing fitted trousers, in a dark navy, matched with a navy blazer over what Caleb had initially thought was a gold bra but had been informed was something called a ‘bandeau’. 

Caleb, along with the half up half down ‘man-bun’ that Beau had done, was wearing his smartest pair of brown trousers, along with a brand-new red shirt that Fjord had presented to him with a proud smile.

Beau clapped her hands together, uncharacteristically excited. “Let’s go see if the girls are ready.”

\--

The other members of the household were still locked in Yashas room and a quick knock simply resulted in a faint ‘go away’ from Jester so the trio settled downstairs to wait. Roughly 15 minutes later Caleb heard clatters and giggles from the stairway and looked up to see his friends enter the living room one by one. 

Yasha had apparently picked her outfit to match her girlfriend, choosing a black and silver colour scheme instead of the blue and gold, and she’d braided her long hair in such a way as to give the illusion of a mohawk. Nott was wearing a very sweet burgundy dress with several silvery buttons sewed around the waist, if Caleb wasn’t mistaken the dress had been made from the same material as one of Jesters skirts. Jester herself was wearing a form-fitting red dress that was a far cry from her usual full-skirts and flouncy tops but Caleb though she looked very nice anyway, as did Fjord evidently as he swept her up and kissed her hard on the cheek.

After a brief glance at the others Calebs gaze landed on Molly, he’d half expected to see the Tiefling dressed in the black and gold outfit that Jester had bought him, but apparently that was ‘too formal’. Instead Mollymauk was dressed in a pair of black, knee-length suede boots, black velvet leggings and an almost transparent black shirt covered in golden sparkles of some kind. 

“Wow, you look…” Caleb trailed off, feeling his face heat up as he looked into Mollys eyes, trying to focus on the subtle sweep of golden eyeshadow on the Tieflings eyelids as opposed to the expectant stares of the rest of his friends. “You all look very nice.” He finished somewhat lamely, staring down at the floor.

“You look very nice too Caleb.” Jester returned with an indulgent smile. Linking arms with Molly and Fjord she began to usher everyone towards the front door. “Come on, Sickles and Scythes await.”

“It’s Scythes and Sickles Jester.” Beau responded as the rest of the group laughed, exiting into the cool night air.

\--

Caleb could hear the pounding music even before he could see the club. The sound of heavy bass and loud chatter causing a swell of excitement in his companions but a quiet sense of dread in the wizard. He found his steps faltering and quickly fell behind the rest of the group, his fingers twitching in agitation, torn between wanting to summon Frumpkin for comfort and not wanting to be the weirdo who needed to bring his cat into a crowded club.

“Come on Caleb, you promised, it’s just one night.”

His inaudible muttering was cut short as he felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder, the wizard looked up into Fjords concerned eyes.

“Are you going to be okay brother? You don’t have to do this; you can go home if you want. No one will judge you and I’m sure Beau will understand.”

Caleb took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I just need a moment.” A movement caught his eye and he turned away to see Mollymauk wandering over.

_Are you okay?_

The Tiefling signalled with a worried look before holding out his hands. Caleb smiled back at him and took the proffered hands, Mollys happy purr breaking through the noise of the club and calming the wizard in a way that no words could. 

Convinced now that Caleb wasn’t going to freak out too badly the group entered the crowded club, Beau and Yasha joining in with the whoops and cheers as a group of elven and orc women took to the stage a few moments later.

\--

Caleb downed the remaining dregs of his second beer, trying to sink further into the vinyl seating of the booth that he and Nott had claimed. Fjord landed heavily next to him, drunkenly slamming another pint in front of the wizard with a big smile. 

“You not dancing Nott?” He asked, gesturing to the dancefloor where Yasha, Beau, Jester and Molly were dancing happily to the pounding music. 

Nott shook her head, taking another sip of her drink. “It’s too busy, I’d get stood on.”

“Nooooo.” Fjord shouted dramatically, he was already on his fourth pint and just past the point of tipsy, his usually mature exterior giving way to reveal the young adult that he really was. The half-orc stood back up and took hold of Notts hand. “I’ll dance with you, no one will step on you. Come on, you too Caleb.”

Nott just looked over her shoulder helplessly as Caleb declined. The wizard was more than happy to sit and watch, content to see how happy all of his friends were, how carefree Molly looked as he and Jester took turns spinning each other, as though the awful events that had bought him into their lives had never happened. 

Jester turned as Nott and Fjord joined them on the dance floor, flinging her arms around her boyfriend. Molly took a step away from the couple and looked over to where Caleb was sitting, and if Caleb wasn’t wrong, he seemed to be silently asking for the wizard to join him. Caleb simply shook his head and raised his glass; he’d never seen Molly looking this awkward before but he also couldn’t bring himself to set foot on the crowded floor.

“Go on.” He mouthed, trying to encourage the Tiefling to go back to enjoying his night out. 

Molly gave him one last imploring look just as a tall Tabaxi man came up behind him. The Tiefling stiffened as the stranger placed both hands on his hips, leaning in to whisper something that Caleb couldn’t hear into his ear. Caleb felt his grip on his beer tightening as Molly turned in the Tabaxi’s grip, feline features breaking into a confidant grin as the Tiefling began swaying in his arms to the music.

Caleb frowned and looked away angrily, jealousy and possessiveness bubbling in his gut like bad indigestion. He had no right to feel this way, Molly was perfectly within his rights to dance with anyone he wanted, and it wasn’t the Tieflings fault that Caleb was too awkward to dance with him. He took a deep breath and returned his gaze to the dance floor, shooting to his feet when he saw that the Tabaxi had apparently gotten too handsy, Molly was pushing at the strangers chest, trying to get out of his grip as the Tabaxi tried to kiss him, his hands moving from Mollymauks waist to his backside as he pulled the Tiefling even closer.

The struggle hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the group, Yasha was saying something to the stranger, a dark look on her face but the Tabaxi was, rather unwisely, ignoring her as well. Jester was trying to take hold of Mollys hand and pull him away, but none of this mattered as Caleb barrelled onto the dance floor. In an uncharacteristic act of bravado Caleb placed a hand in the middle of the strangers chest and gave him a fierce shove sending him stumbling backwards in shock.

“He’s clearly not interested.” He shouted over the din of the music. The wizard stepped between Molly and the Tabaxi, who he only now realised was at least a head taller than him with a much stronger build.

The Tabaxi snorted. “And who are you his boyfriend?” He looked past Caleb to leer at Molly. “Look that fucking tease was all over me, not my fault he…” Whatever the stranger was going to say next was cut off by a violent scream. The Tabaxi fell to the floor in pain, clutching at his eyes as blood dripped from between his fingertips.

Caleb stumbled backwards, almost bumping into Mollymauk as he tried to distance himself from the form now rolling around on the floor.

“Shit Caleb what did you do?” Beau asked as she pushed her way towards him, sounding more curious than anything else.

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything I swear.” He responded in horror, flinching slightly as he felt a hand on his arm. The wizard turned, automatically reaching up to touch Mollys cheek worriedly as he noticed a singular blood-filled tear tracking down his cheek. “Molly you’re hurt.” 

Molly shook his head and tapped twice on Calebs hand, glancing over the wizards shoulder at the slowly retreating form of his attacker. 

Caleb attempted to wipe the tear away but was interrupted as Molly surged forwards desperately. Soft lips pressed firmly against his in a chaste kiss. Caleb froze, too shocked by the sudden turn of events to react in any physical way. A few seconds later Molly pulled away, an indecipherably look on his face. 

Worried that his lack of reaction would give the Tiefling the wrong impression, and now that his brain had caught up with what had just happened, Caleb cupped Mollymauks cheek and pulled him in for an equally chaste but also equally firm kiss. He felt fingers twisting into the fabric of his shirt as he made to move away, Mollys subtle signal that he didn’t want the kiss to end just yet. Caleb felt Molly smile against him and couldn’t help but grin as well as someone, probably Jester, whooped and shouted in the background.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning after the night before and Caleb worries that he may have overstepped the mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Proper plot will happen again in the bext chapter but for now here’s Caleb having a bad hangover and a mini freak out. 
> 
> Also i'm taking part in NaNoWriMo this year so maybe don't expect another chapter until at least December as all of my writing time will probably be spent on that. 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments make me so happy, you have no idea.
> 
> Hope this will be enough to tide you guys over until then.

_*Beep beep beep beep*_

Caleb flung his arm out in the general direction of the shrill noise now assaulting his sensitive ears. a quick mage hand later his alarm clock lay smashed on the floor and he was once again left in blissful silence. Unfortunately, that didn’t help the fact that the sunlight now streaming into his room appeared to be trying to bury its way into the back of his eyeballs, and was giving him a headache akin to his brain attempting to escape through his ears.

He let out an involuntary groan of pain, instantly regretting doing so when his whole body appeared to reject the sound. With slow movements Caleb placed a hand against his temple and murmured the only healing spell he knew, just powerful enough to stop him feeling like he was going to die. Jester had a supply of healing potions that she kept especially for hangovers so as soon as he gathered enough energy to get up, he would go and ask her for one. 

Now that he could think somewhat clearly Caleb found memories from last night beginning to resurface and he suddenly became hyper aware of the warm body lying next to him.

_Oh Crap_

It wasn’t like last night hadn’t been fun, if he was just selfishly looking at his own experience Caleb could concede that he’d had a great night. 

After their kiss Jester had bought a round of shots to celebrate, and another round, and another. By the time that the club was closing Caleb had felt pleasantly buzzed and just on the right side of drunk, but as soon as the cold air of the outside had hit him he’d instantly switched from the right side to the ‘completely intoxicated’ side.  
He hadn’t been the only one, Molly was at least twice as drunk as he was, in fact there hadn’t been a single one of his friends who’d been anywhere near sober. The whole group had huddled together, leaning on each other in an attempt to stay upright as they made their way home. Caleb had some vague recollections of him and Nott ending up in a gutter at some point which had resulted in Beau trying to carry him home. That probably explained the dull throbbing in his right leg, from where when Beau had tripped and basically thrown him to the ground.

The true highlight however, and the reason he now had a gnawing pit of guilt in his stomach, had come after they’d managed to get home. He wasn’t sure if it had been the drink, the adrenaline from his previous attack or a mixture of both, but as soon as they’d made their way into the bedroom Mollymauk had practically jumped him.  
Having recovered from the shock of being shoved against his bedroom wall and feeling the desperation in Mollys movements, Caleb had chosen to ignore the fact that the Tiefling was far past the point of sober and rational. 

He’d walked them over to the bed and pulled the apparently very willing Molly onto his lap. Taking hold of the Tieflings hips he’d rocked Molly against him, drawing the most delicious sighs and whimpers from his companion. He’d never heard Molly make as much noise as he had last night, especially the sweet cry he’d let out at the end as he’d trembled against his chest. The two of them had passed out soon after, still in their clothes.

Caleb sighed, it wasn’t that he regretted what he’d done with Mollymauk. What he was worried about was that Mollymauk had been far too drunk to consent properly. Sure, he’d appeared eager last night but what if he changed his mind now that he was sober? What if Caleb had ruined any chance of them being together properly, or even being friends just because he had no impulse control?

The wizard tensed as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, well he had to deal with the consequences of his actions sooner or later. He rolled over to see Mollymauk looking at him with probably the most pitiful look on his face that Caleb had ever seen. The Tiefling whimpered and gestured to his head, squinting against the light. Caleb smiled in sympathy and reached up to caress Mollys cheek, resting his fingers against the Tieflings temple. He sent a gentle pulse of magic through his fingers and watched as Molly visibly relaxed.

“Jester will have better healing spells, you know once she wakes up.” He whispered, trying to determine if Molly was okay, despite the massive hangover of course.  
Molly nodded, wincing slightly at the movement, before shuffling closer and burying his head into Calebs shoulder.

Caleb felt the nervousness in his stomach unclench somewhat but made a mental note to have a proper conversation with the Tiefling about what had happened and what, if anything, they were now once they were both feeling better. Until then he was going to act like nothing had happened.

“I’ve got to get up Molly, I’ve got a class in an hour. Are you doing anything today?”

Molly tapped at his horn in answer.

“Hanging out with Jester?”

Molly hummed in confirmation but made no attempt to move so once again Caleb had to climb over him. He grumbled at the general stickiness of his clothes as he stood, the cloth clinging to his skin with a mixture of alcohol, sweat, and other things that he didn’t want to think about. First things first, he needed a shower. As Caleb dug around in his chest of drawers for some clean clothes Molly also began to climb out of bed.

“Couldn’t have done that earlier? So that I didn’t have to climb over you?”

Molly smirked at him in response and Caleb was reminded of a smug cat that had just pushed a full glass off a table. He chuckled quietly to himself, happy that the Tiefling didn’t seem uncomfortable around him after what they’d done, unless of course he couldn’t remember what they’d done. The wizard sighed, it was going to drive him nuts if he didn’t talk about this now, his shower could wait for a minute.

“Molly?”

The Tiefling looked over at him from where he had been peering into the wardrobe, raising one finger in answer when Caleb didn’t say anything else.  
“Do you remember what happened last night?”

Mollymauk paused, suddenly looking quite nervous, and Calebs heart sank. Molly raised one finger, his other hand rubbing anxiously at his shirt, before pointing to Caleb.

_Do you?_

“Yeah I do.”

Molly visibly relaxed at the answer and turned back to the wardrobe.

“I, uh, I was just wondering how you, uh, felt about what happened?” The wizard mentally berated himself for how awkward he was making this.

The Tieflings eyes widened in what appeared to be realisation as he wandered over to Caleb. Pressing their bodies together with a loud purr, Molly threaded his fingers into Calebs sleep matted hair and pulled him down into a heated kiss. 

So apparently Molly was fine with what they’d done. Deciding, for possibly the first time in his life, to not overthink things Caleb wrapped his arms around the Tiefling and licked gently at Mollys lips until the other man parted them allowing him to deepen the kiss. 

They stood like that, so close that it was like they were trying to meld themselves into one being, kissing until both of them were too short on breath to continue. Once they parted Molly rested their foreheads together, humming quietly, the picture on contentment.

“Okay now I really have to get ready.” Caleb whispered, a warm smile on his face. “We’ll talk about this properly later, figure out what we both want out of this. I’m just glad that you don’t regret it.”

Molly gave him another quick peck on the lips, tapping him once on the chest before letting Caleb leave and go into the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb comes across an unexpected lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is earlier than expected because unsurprisingly NaNoWriMo fell through (i'm sure no ones shocked by that). 
> 
> So anyway we're back on track with some actual plot instead of just fluffy filler. Hope you guys enjoy.

Caleb arrived at the lecture hall 10 minutes early, which usually he would have considered 10 minutes late as he usually liked being the first one there. Thankfully his usual seat was still empty, and he still had plenty of time to have a quick peruse of the lessons recommended reading before their professor was due to arrive.

15 minutes passed in relative peace, broken only by the buzzing of his phone as Jester continued to update him on what she and Molly were doing. Just as he was about to ask the vaguely familiar halfling on his left where she thought the professor had gotten to there was a flurry of activity by his side. Caleb looked up from his textbook as a long-haired elf, in a frankly ridiculous hat, flopped down into the seat next to him. “You’re late again.” The red head said with a small smile.

“Sorry my dude, I got distracted.” Taako answered, his smug smirk showing that he wasn’t sorry in the slightest. “But I beat old professor sideburns here, so I still count that as a win.”

Caleb only had to look at the dark purple bruising that painted his friends freckled shoulders and pale neck to guess just what the elf meant by ‘distracted’. “I think that Kravitz may be trying to eat you.” Caleb responded.

“No need to be jealous homie, we’ll get you someone…ow.”

Whilst Taako had been talking Caleb had absently reached out and pressed his fingers against one of the bruises. He found himself wondering how much time and dedication it would take to leave marks like this on skin that was already a lovely shade of purple.

Taako batted his hand away and when Caleb looked up again the elf was wearing a large grin, the charming gap between his two front teeth on full display. “Looks like I don’t need to find you anyone. So, what’s their name, what do they look like, and more importantly do you have a picture?”

“How do you know I’m thinking of anyone?”

“Because you have the same look on your face that Kravitz gets before he’s about to jump me, and whilst I’m flattered, I don’t think its directed at me.”

Caleb frowned, he often forgot how observant Taako was, mostly due to the airhead act that he so often put on. He took a few seconds to weigh up his options, he really wanted to talk about this with someone and he hadn’t had chance to with any of the Nein yet. He sighed and rooted around in his pocket for where he’d stashed his phone.

Taako squealed quietly. “Oh, you do have a photo, or maybe you secretly save the ones that they send you?”

Refusing to look at the elf Caleb tapped in his passcode and navigated to his saved photos. “They’re photos that Jester has sent me; Molly doesn’t have a phone.” He paused, was that a weird thing to bring up? Surely most people had phones. A quick glance at Taako told him that the elf either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care as he was simply holding out his hand waiting for Caleb to give him his phone. “His name’s Mollymauk, but Molly for short.” He finished, his voice barely above a whisper as he finally relinquished his phone to his impatient friend.

“Gods Caleb, warn an elf first next time.” Taako exclaimed as he stared at the screen.

“What, why?” Caleb lent against Taako to look at his phone, had he shown him something weird?

The picture on his phone was a selfie that Jester had sent him earlier. It was of Jester and Molly at the beach, they’d gone to see Fjord at work and the half-orc was clearly visible in the background, sat on one of the tall lifeguard chairs. The caption that Jester had sent with the picture read ‘At the beach with my best boys.”

“You can’t just show me a fucking snack like that without prior warning. I can see why you like him, he’s precious. I mean if I wasn’t married.”

“But you’re not married.” Caleb cut him off, relaxed now that he knew that Taako was just being dramatic.

“It’s a figure of speech darling. I think I have those exact same sunglasses.” Taako gestured to the heart-shaped glasses that were currently hiding Mollys piercing red eyes.

“That wouldn’t surprise me, you two have very similar, uh, styles.” Caleb wasn’t lying, whilst Mollymauk preferred bright colours and Taako pastels, exemplified right now with his powder blue skirt and flowy baby-pink top, their respective styles had lots of similarities.

“It’s called fashion darling.” Taako responded, flicking to the next picture without permission. 

Caleb flinched slightly as Taakos eyes widened, the caption read ‘beach babe’ and featured Mollymauk snoozing on his stomach in a pair of the smallest briefs that Caleb had ever seen, his head pillowed on his folded arms. It was only occurring to him now as Caleb once again looked over the expanse of soft, lilac skin that Jester may have sent him this picture knowing exactly how he would respond to seeing so much of his beloved Tiefling. 

Taako dragged his fingers over the photo, saying nothing as he zoomed in until Mollys intricate back tattoos filled the screen. “Do you know what this is?” He asked, indicating to the pyramid that mapped the area between Mollymauks shoulder blades.

“The all-seeing eye I believe.” Caleb answered, growing nervous at the sudden seriousness that had settled over the elf’s features.

“It’s the symbol of the Seven Circles.” Taako handed his phone back, his already pale face drained of any remaining colour. “That poor bastard, how bad was he when you found him?”

Caleb could only stare at his friend in shock. “How do you know? better yet what’s the Seven Circles?”

“Big time cult my dude, I’m pretty sure that your friend is lucky to be alive.”

Gods he didn’t know how accurate that was, Caleb thought silently. “Are you trying to say that Mollymauk got that tattoo because he was part of a cult?”

Taako shook his head, the charms on his hat jingling slightly at the movement. “That’s not a tattoo, and there are no Tiefling _members_ of the Seven Circles.” He placed a strange amount of stress on the word ‘members’ hinting at something that Caleb couldn’t guess.

The wizard looked down at his phone again. “If it’s not a tattoo then what is it?” He asked just as the door to the lecture hall burst open and a red-faced dwarf sprinted in.

“Okay I know I’m late, but can I have silence please.” The professor rasped stepping up to the lectern at the front of the room.

Taako lent in so that he wouldn’t have to risk a reprimand for talking. “It’s a brand.” He whispered.

\--

Caleb wished he could say what the lecture had been about but he hadn’t heard a single word of what Professor Sidborn had said. How could he be expected to concentrate when Taako had just dropped what equated to a bomb on him. He knew the elf enough to know that he was being serious when he’d said those words. By the time that the half-lecture break came around Caleb was fidgeting enough to receive several glares from the people in front of him.

“If you need to go man you can copy my notes later.” Taako whispered once they’d stepped outside of the hall. “Hells I’ll actually take notes if you want me too.”

“Thanks Taako, I’ll pay you back somehow but I need to…I just…I cant.”

Taako held up a perfectly manicured hand to stop Calebs rambling. “Look my man you’ve covered for me plenty of times, go and do what you gotta do.” The elf began making his way back into the lecture hall but paused and said over his shoulder. “Just don’t do anything stupid okay. The Seven Circles are no joke homie, and its not worth dying over.”

Caleb nodded before running out of the door, knowing that in all likelihood he wasn’t going to heed Taako’s warning. He pulled out his phone as he ran, punching a few numbers in as he made his way to the library. 

“Nott.” He shouted when his friend finally picked up. “I’ve got a lead.”

“You’ve got a what?”

“A lead, on who attacked Molly. Have you heard of the Seven Circles?”

He heard Nott take a sharp inhale of breath from the other end of the line. “Just a bit, and nothing good. I thought they’d disappeared, there’s been no information about them for years.”

“Well can you ask your contacts if they know anything. I’m going to the library to try and find some information.”

There was a pause before Nott spoke again. “I can, but are you sure you want to start messing around with this? There’s been no contact since we found Molly, if we start poking around again it might draw them to him.”

Caleb groaned, Nott had a good point but there was no way that he could ignore this new information. “Please Nott just ask them.”

\--

Caleb trudged home, he’d found nothing in the library. Well nothing helpful anyway. The few news clippings that he’d managed to dredge up had been vague on everything but the gory details of the victims attributed to the Seven Circles. A photo of a tortured and murdered Tiefling had confirmed what Taako had said about Mollys brand, but there had been no information about why they targeted Tieflings, or what the cult was even about.

He pushed open the front door despondently to find Jester, Yasha and Nott chatting in the living room. Upon seeing him Nott held up her hands like she thought that he would start yelling. “I’ve not heard anything yet, but this kind of information takes time.”

Caleb nodded, the adrenalin of earlier had dissipated and now he just felt exhausted. “Where’s Molly?”

“In the garden I think.” Jester responded.

Caleb looked in the direction of the garden in confusion, Mollymauk had steered clear of the garden since the first night that the wizard had found him. The Tiefling was understandably uncomfortable being so close to the graveyard where he’d nearly died so why would he be in the garden now? 

A sudden wave of panic overtook him and Caleb dashed the rest of the way to the backdoor, as he threw the door open his stomach dropped. There was no one in the garden, and the gate to the graveyard was swinging on its hinges.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group try and catch Molly before he's spirited away forever and stumble upon possible clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Have an early Christmas present in the form of this chapter. For some reason I had a lot of trouble finishing this chapter but I hope that it's good enough to satisfy for a couple of weeks.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the best Christmas presents ;)

“Molly!” Caleb heard himself screaming as he rushed to the open gate. 

He sent 4 balls of light out into the darkness beyond the garden, hoping beyond hope that Mollymauk was just playing some kind of morbid joke on him.

“Caleb what’s wrong?” 

The sound of Notts voice pulled his gaze back to the house where the 3 girls were huddled in the doorway, drawn by Calebs cry.

“He’s gone, Mollys gone.” The wizard gasped, some part of him taking note of the fact that he was nearly hyperventilating. “He’d never go into the graveyard by himself, they’ve, he’s…” He trailed off, his breathing becoming too rapid to continue speaking.

“I’m sure he’s just upstairs somewhere.” Jester replied, her voice shaking with uncertainty. “I’ll go check.”

Caleb barely heard Jesters words as he took off into the graveyard, moving as fast as was safe in the darkness. The muffled sounds of footfalls told him that Nott and Yasha had followed him. 

“Molly!” He shouted again as he weaved between headstones, instinctively making his was back to where he’d first found the Tiefling. He was about to shout again when a large hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Caleb.” Yasha turned the wizard so that they were face to face. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, if they’ve taken him again…” The Aasimar raised a placating hand when her sentence pulled a terrified whine from Caleb. “If they’ve taken him, then screaming isn’t going to do Molly any good. Or us any good for that matter.”

“She’s right Caleb, the only thing we have to our advantage, if any, is the element of surprise.” Nott tried a reassuring smile as she spoke, but the hand that took hold of Calebs own was trembling.

Caleb took a moment to calm down enough to move again, by this time Jester had caught up with them, her expression openly worried now that she knew for certain that Mollymauk wasn’t in the house. Caleb nodded silently to Yasha and extinguished his light source, trusting the others to use their nightvision to guide him.

The group cautiously made their way through the graveyard towards the fresh plots. “Do you remember exactly where you found Molly?” Yasha whispered after a few moments of walking in silence. 

“Yes, we’re nearly there.” Caleb gestured in front of himself vaguely. “5 rows that way and 2 rows to the right. It’s probably been filled in by now though.”

Yasha guided them to the place that Caleb described and as they reached the area of newly erected headstones Jester gasped. The sound was enough to convince Caleb to re-cast his light spell and he sent the 4 balls of light floating over what he could now see was a freshly filled in grave.

“Oh, poor Molly.” Jester whispered, her eyes fixed on the gravestone behind the still soft earth. 

The stone itself was smooth, no date or name carved in it, but smeared across the stone in what Caleb could only assume was blood, was something written in a language that he couldn’t understand.

“What does it say Jester?” Nott asked, her voice barely carrying over the still air.

Caleb tore his gaze away from the headstone to find Jester staring at him, her hands covering her mouth and tears spilling from her eyes. “Jester.” He prompted.  
The Tiefling slowly lowered her hands just enough to speak. “It says, _you should have left him to die_.”

“No, nononono.” Caleb dropped to his knees and began scraping at the ground, scooping out clumps of earth from the grave. Nott joined in, using her sharp nails to gain more purchase. The two dug for a few seconds before Yasha let out what could only be described as a roar and flew at the ground. Caleb scrabbled backwards as dirt flew in every direction, in here rage Yasha managed to move 6ft of earth in roughly 20 seconds.

She stopped suddenly when her fist hit something solid. Panting slightly, she began to more gently brush the dirt away from whatever it was, revealing a polished wooden coffin. “Guys step back.” She muttered, before gripping the edge of the coffin lid and letting out another roar.

Caleb flinched as the lid went flying over his head. Scrabbling forward to the edge of the grave to see Yasha standing over an empty coffin. “Where is he?” He whispered.  
“Not here.” Yasha growled, holding up a small white square of paper. “I don’t think he ever was.”

Nott plucked it from her grasp as the Aasimar pulled herself out of the grave. “Caleb can I have some light?” She asked, waiting until one of the floating orbs was hovering over her head before she read what was written on the paper. 

“ _Forked of tail and curled of horn  
Clawed from the ground in silence and pain  
The magic formed from blood   
Great damned god of the infernal plains._” 

“What is that, some kind of poem?” Jester asked, taking the paper from Notts hands and re-reading the passage written on it.

“Maybe, but it sounds like Molly doesn’t it?” The small goblin responded, looking over to Caleb, who was trying very hard to focus on the damp grass beneath him and not on the fact that whoever had taken Molly was long gone by now.

“The first part sounds like Molly sure, but im not sure about the second part. Molly doesn’t have magic.” Jester said as she pulled the wizard to his feet and started guiding him back to the house. “Come on we need reinforcements if we’re going to look for him.”

“What do you mean Molly doesn’t have magic? Of course he does.”

The group turned to look at the goblin in confusion, a chorus of ‘whats’ accompanying her revelation. Nott looked at each of her friends in turn, her eyes growing wide when she realised that they didn’t believe her.

“Seriously? Come on guys, what about that night in the club? It was like a blood vessel burst in his eye and then that guy dropped to the ground. He’s got some kind of blood magic going on. Or Magic formed from blood if you will.”

“I always thought that you hexed that guy.” Yasha said to Caleb as they began walking again.

The wizard shook his head, his throat too thick and constricted to answer verbally. The revelation that Mollymauk apparently had some kind of wound triggered magic falling flat in comparison to the rest of the situation, but it did go a long way to explain the hundreds, if not thousands, of scars that covered the Tieflings body.

\--

Once back in the house the rest of the group set about making an action plan, Fjord and Beau arriving home roughly 30 minutes later. 

Caleb sat numbly on the sofa as everyone else planned and organised around him, painfully aware of the fact that he was doing nothing useful but too close to full on dissociation to do anything about it.

“I know you shot me down last time but we really need to go to the crowns guard about this.” Fjord said as Nott pulled on her coat.

“Look man, I totally agree with you but he’s technically only been missing for a few hours. They wont do shit until he’s been gone for at least a day. If we haven’t found him by tomorrow we’ll go.” Beau responded, digging around in the under stairs cupboard for a torch.

“I’m going to get in contact with the Tealeaf’s, see if they can find out anything.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Yasha asked, briefly sending a worried look to Caleb.

Nott shook her head. “No you, Fjord and Beau should search the streets, or stay here and see if he comes back. The Tealeaf’s wont trust anyone they don’t know, unless they’re a Tiefling themselves. So I guess if anyone should come with me it should be Jester.”

“I’m staying here with Caleb.”

The group looked at Jester in confusion. Caleb stood up and was about to insist that he wasn’t going to sit around doing nothing when the healer fixed him with a stern look.

“Caleb you are in no shape to go out searching for Molly. I know you want to help find him but you can’t even speak right now. What you are going to do is go to bed.”  
Caleb looked around at the other members of the group in a silent plea, but they simply exchanged glances with each other.

“I think she’s right Caleb, you know its best for you to be somewhere familiar and comforting when you’re in this kind of state. Your room is the best place for you now, if you want to help Molly you need to take care of yourself first.” Yasha soothed, helping Jester to guide him towards the stairs.

"No no no I can't, I can't go to bed without...without Molly." Caleb began babbling as he struggled in Yashas grip. "It's his room too, I can't...not if he's not."

As he continued trying, and failing, to describe why he couldn't sleep alone, Jester placed her hands on either side of his head and pulsed enough relaxation magic through him to knock him out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb goes to the library and gets an unexpected break in the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its taken me so long to upload guys. As a compromise have a longer chapter.
> 
> I have a feeling there's only a few more chapters left in this story, not sure how many but it'll be no more than 3 I think.
> 
> Also please let me know if this chapter was a bit too info dumpy, I always get the feeling like I do exposition wrong.

Caleb awoke slowly, the room still in darkness around him. Why couldn’t he remember going to bed? Deciding that it was far too early to try and figure that out he rolled over, flinging an arm out in an attempt to pull Mollymauk towards him, wondering vaguely why the Tiefling wasn’t pulling his usual limpet act and lying on top of him. It was only when his hand touched the cool sheets on the other side of the bed that the events of last night came flooding back to him and he shot upright.

“Molly.” He screamed, despite knowing how futile it was. The Tiefling wasn’t with him, he was gods knows where having gods knows what done to him. And what had Caleb done? Other than have a freak out and then fall asleep?

“Caleb?” Jester came bursting through the door at the wizard’s outburst, still dressed in her clothes from the night before, seemingly unconcerned that her skirts were still caked in mud. “Are you okay?” She asked, approaching him slowly as though he might lash out at her.

“Of course I’m not okay.” He answered, flinging his covers off of himself. “What did you do to me last night? And where’s Molly?”

“Caleb listen to me. We had to knock you out, you would have been a danger to yourself if you insisted on searching for Molly in the state that you were in. And we still don’t know, there was no sign of him. Fjords going to the crowns guard today to report him as missing.”

Caleb stood and began gathering his clothes. “In that case I’m going with him. I’m not sitting around any longer.” He glanced over his shoulder to see if Jester was going to argue with him, but she simply shrugged.

“Fine, you do seem a bit more…in control this morning.” Caleb was about to make a snide returning remark about Jesters sudden lack of bedside manner when she continued. “Oh and by the way, Notts not back yet. She messaged about an hour ago and said that the Tealeafs hadn’t seen Molly, but that they have also had a few of their younger family members go missing as well. They won’t go to the crowns guard, but I think they’re sending a few of their own out searching as well now that we have a lead.”

“What do you mean a lead?”

“The poem. Apparently, it’s part of an old song that some people think was foretelling the rise of a new God or something.”

Caleb stared at the Tiefling as he processed the new information. “Okay new plan. I’m going to have a shower and then I’m going to the library. I knew that poem sounded familiar, I think I can actually be of some use now. 

\--

Hours later found Caleb buried under a pile of books almost taller than Nott, he had a dozen sheets of paper scattered around him with various notes and was furiously scribbling on a fresh page when a familiar voice interrupted him.

“My dude you really need to get a life. Studying on a Saturday when we have no assignments due for at least 2 weeks?”

“Not now Taako, I’m onto something here.” Caleb responded, not looking up from the copy of Historic Omens in front of him.

“Come now Taako, there’s nothing wrong with being prepared. It’s better than what you usually do, pull an all-nighter and get totally wacked out on Merles invigorating potions.”

Caleb looked up as soon as he realised that it wasn’t just Taako in the library. It must have been date night considering how smartly the couple in front of him were dressed, which also meant that it must be evening at this point. 

Taako and Kravitz had always struck Caleb as the typical beautiful match. But where Taako’s beauty was soft and light, his open demeanour and radiant smile making him easily approachable. Kravitz’s beauty was striking, almost cold, and infinitely unnerving. It didn’t matter how much of a dork Taako insisted that his boyfriend was, he was so put together and aloof that Caleb couldn’t help but be instantly terrified whenever they were in the same room together. The fact that he was the grim reaper probably didn’t help either.

“How long have you been here Homie?” Taako asked, wandering over to the table and picking up one of Calebs discarded books.

“That depends on what time it is.”

“6 O’clock.”

“8 hours then. But I’m nearly there, I just need to find this infernal song. I know I saw it somewhere in here before.”

“Then it’ll still be here tomorrow.” Taako said with an air of finality as he began gathering a stack of books into his arms. Before Caleb could protest the elf had disappeared amongst the shelves.

Caleb stared at the space where Taako had been as Kravitz sat down next to him. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look the reaper in the face as he began speaking.

“Sorry about that but you know that Taako turns into a mother hen when he’s worried. And he is worried, not just about you but about your friend as well.”

The wizard looked up at that statement as a thought occurred to him. “Do you know anything about the Seven Circles? With your job surely you’ve met some of them?”

Kravitz shook his head. “Not recently no. To be honest it’s been so quiet on that front for the last several years that I thought that they’d disbanded. But I can tell you one thing, I’ve checked the books and your friend Mollymauk is still alive.”

Caleb breathed a visible sigh of relief, resting his head on the desk in front of him. “How far forward do your books go? How long do I have?”

Kravitz gave him an indulgent smile as Taako returned to collect more books.

“What have you done to him Krav, you haven’t told him what you told me did you? You okay homie?” The elf laid a cool hand on his forehead, the blue silk of his dress sleeve briefly obscuring Calebs vision.

“What did you tell him?” Caleb sat upright again causing Taako to stumble back slightly. His fear forgotten for a moment as he locked eyes with the reaper.

Kravitz raised his hands in a surrender motion. “Well even though I haven’t had to take one in for a while now, I have had some dealings with the Seven Circles in the past. And I’ve had to reap enough of their victims to know what they’re looking for.”

As Kravitz had been talking Caleb had pulled a fresh piece of paper towards himself and now sat poised to take notes. Taako sighed, muttering something about missing the opera as he sat down, a gentle hand resting on Calebs back.

“The Seven Circles work on the belief that pain and suffering are divine, that if you suffer enough that you can harness it and turn it into power.”

Caleb pictured the scars littering Mollys body, And the unexplainable damage that the Tiefling had inflicted on the man in the night club. “But Taako said that their were no Tiefling members of the Seven Circles.”

“You’re right. The Seven Circles worship the Damned God and believe that they can bring him back to the mortal plane, it’s the main reason for their existence. The Damned god takes the form of a purple Tiefling.”

Realisation dawned in Calebs eyes. “They think Molly is a god?”

“Sort of. They think that they can awaken the Damned God through Mollymauk and that he will then inhabit Mollys body and ravage the world.”

“How many times have they tried this before?”

“Thousands, I’ve reaped hundreds of their victims myself and they’ve been in operation since long before I’ve worked for the Raven Queen.” Kravitz eyes softened as Caleb visibly paled. “Sorry, I know this isn’t comforting but I’m just trying to be truthful.”

Caleb nodded. “I’m afraid to ask but how do they try to raise this God? You know, if so many of the Tieflings they do it too die?”

Kravitz shared a look with Taako which did nothing for the sinking feeling in the wizards stomach. “They torture them.”

“Yeah should have seen that one coming.” Caleb rubbed his hand over his face. “Is that what they were doing when they buried him?”

Kravitz sat back in his seat with a thoughtful hum. “I don’t think so. The torture always works the same way, I’m pretty sure that they thought he was dead when they buried him. Which would explain why they wanted him back so badly, he’s fulfilled half of their prophesy by coming back to life which is more than any of the others.”

Caleb looked at his notes, his previous hopes sinking by the second. The only thing he had to go off of was that Molly wasn’t on the books to die yet.

“Sorry we couldn’t be of more help dude. Try and get some rest yeah?” Takko clapped him heartily on the shoulder as Kravitz stood with a small smile.

“If you get any more leads don’t hesitate to give us a call. We’ll help if we can.” The reaper said quietly as the couple began to leave the library. 

Taako waved over his shoulder which Caleb responded half-heartedly.

Caleb sat in silence for a few more minutes, staring at the paper on the desk trying to formulate some form of plan. Now that he was looking at them his notes just seemed to be a mixture of gibberish and unhelpful historical facts, nothing that could concretely tell him where the Seven Circles were hiding. He sighed and began packing away the remaining detritus just as a warm breeze tickled the back of his neck. Feeling the sudden presence of another person he made to turn around but froze at the sound of a deep voice.

“So you’re the one he keeps screaming about.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb meets someone who may bring him a step closer to finding Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shorter one because we're getting close to the ending now and the next chapter is probably going to be a long one considering that its the climax to this little mystery.

_“So you’re the one he keeps screaming about.”_

Caleb spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar, gravelly voice, coming face to face with a heavily scarred man. Caleb took an involuntary step back, bumping into the study desk as he took in the disfigured person in front of him. 

From what the Wizard could tell, he was another human, with ashy pale skin and patches of greying-brown hair. One of his eyes was sewn shut with thick black thread, he was missing part of his nose and extending from both sides of his mouth were long, deep scars pulling his lips into a gruesome, permanent grin. Caleb could easily deduce from the severity of them that all of these injuries were intentional, if not self-inflicted. The man was wearing a long white robe emblazoned with the same all-seeing eye that had been branded into Mollys back, a member of the Seven Circles.

“Where have you taken Molly?” Caleb demanded, trying to ignore just how intimidated he was.

The man cackled madly. “Molly? Is that what the vessel has been calling himself? How ridiculous.” He held out a hand with two missing fingers, his demeanour changing instantly. “If you ever want to see him again then come with me.”

Despite the fact that this was obviously a trap Caleb figured that this was the only way that he was going to find out where Mollymauk had been taken. He pretended to think about it for a moment, silently clicking his fingers as he did so, causing Frumpkin to poof into existence under the table. “Okay I’ll come with you, take me to Molly.”

The man grinned again, his facial scars pulling the smile into more of a grimace. “Follow me then vessel lover.” He waved his mutilated hand in the air, a murky portal opening behind him at the movement. He cast another quick glance at Caleb before stepping through, seemingly sure that the wizard would follow him.

Just as the man disappeared from view Caleb crouched down and whispered to Frumpkin. “Go and find one of the Nein, head back to the house they should be there.” He straightened and clenching hi hands to try to stop himself from shaking, stepped through the portal.

Initially nothing seemed to happen when Caleb entered the portal. Everything around him turned black and he lost all sense of direction but other than that he sensed that he was still in the library. 

“Did you think that it was going to be that easy?” The familiar voice of the cult member sounded from behind him and he felt a blinding pain on the back of his head.

\--

Caleb woke slowly, it took him a few groggy seconds to remember what had happened, during which time he began to wonder how many more times he was going to wake up having not remembered going to sleep. He let out a groan as he pushed himself upright, his head pounding at the movement.

“Easy now, master Efhem gave you quite a smack.” 

The Wizard opened his eyes carefully, the voice that had addressed him had sounded oddly familiar but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it before. Once he blinked the last of the black spots out of his vision Caleb found himself face to face with a young, red Tiefling.

“How are you feeling? Other than the obvious.” The unnamed Tiefling asked with a small smile as Caleb took in his surroundings.

He appeared to be in some form of prison cell, with bare stone walls, a simple wooden bench, upon which the Tiefling was sitting, and a black metal gate where the door should have been.

“Where am I?” He asked before deciding to amend that to. “Where’s Molly?”

“I don’t know who Molly is but if you’re referring to my brother vessel then he’s in the summoning chamber. Won’t be long now before he’s fully awakened.” The red Tiefling shook her head sadly, picking at the coarse fabric of her dress. “I know that you thought you were helping him in the graveyard that night but for the good of everyone you really should have left him to die.”

Caleb stared at his companion in shocked silence. So that’s why he’d recognised her voice. “You were the one speaking through Molly that night?”

She nodded in response. “My brother and I have always been able to speak through each other. Not that its been much help considering that he hasn’t spoken a word since his first testing session.”

“If he’s your brother then why would you want him to die?” Caleb wasn’t sure why he was asking, nothing here was making any sense.

The unnamed Tierfling looked as though she was going to answer when she suddenly looked towards the doorway. “Someone’s coming, it’s too late now. This could have been stopped if you’d just left it alone.” She stood up and made her way to a small hole in the wall. Just as she prepared to climb through the hole she looked over her shoulder at where Caleb was still sat, staring numbly at her. “If you’d let him die he would have been free from this, and the world might have had a chance.”

\--

Caleb sat in the cell in silence for a few minuets as what the unnamed Tiefling child had said sunk in. She’s called Molly her brother and yet she wanted him dead. It made no sense. Did she really believe that Molly was this doomed god that was going to remake the world in pain and suffering?

Loud footsteps pulled him from his thoughts and a few seconds later the barred door to the cell was flung open. An unfamiliar but equally maimed cult member stood in the dark doorway, he stared silently at Caleb for a moment before inclining his head towards the hallway that he had just come down, unable to speak due to the myriad of stitches holding his lips closed.

“Are you taking me to see Molly?” Caleb asked, pushing himself to his feet and following the silent man out of the room when he simply turned and walked away.

Caleb was led down a series of desolate stone hallways, the walls bare of any decoration or windows, every few yards or so a small torch served to light the narrow space but other than that there were no markings or indications that Caleb could see to give him any clue as to where he was. He did get the feeling that he was somewhere underground though, due to the dank air and the chill that filled the place.

They stopped outside a dark wooden door, the man knocked twice on the door before pushing it open and gesturing Caleb inside. The wizard gave the man a suspicious look but cautiously made his way through the door into the room beyond.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb finally finds Molly, and discovers just what the Damned God truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll my friends we have come to the end. I wanted this to be the last chapter and as such its probably 3x longer than any of the others but you guys have waited long enough for the end of this story. I only hope it meets expectations. Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos, everyone who has enjoyed this story. You have no idea what it means to me when I read that someone likes what i'm writing.   
> Until the next one.

Caleb couldn’t see anything inside the room when he first stepped in, there wasn’t a single lamp or torch lit to illuminate anything around him and the small source of light that came for the doorway behind was quickly extinguished as the mute cult member closed the heavy door behind him. The wizard was just about to summon his small orbs of light when everything around him seemed to explode in a flurry of fire, he shielded his eyes and tried to blink away the stars from his vision as he gathered his bearings. There must have been some kind of enchantment on the torches lining the walls that caused them to ignite when the room was sealed.  
After a moment or two he dropped his arm, his gaze instantly zeroing in on the only piece of furniture in the room, a large tilt-able metal table, and the figure currently strapped to it.

“Molly.” He cried, running towards the terrified Tiefling, but his attempt to reach his friend was short lived as the man that had brought him to the chamber grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him to the far wall. He struggled against the cult members grip as thick leather straps were wrapped around his wrists pinning his arms behind him, but the man was deceptively strong, and he was quickly restrained. 

“Molly I’ll get you out. Don’t worry we’ll get out of here.” Caleb promised, trying desperately to believe his own words. The Tiefling only whimpered in response, his terrified red eyes locking with Calebs desperate green ones.

The parts of Mollymauk that weren’t covered in the chains and straps that were keeping him pinned to the metal table were bare and littered with fresh bruises and cuts. His ears were torn where his many piercings had likely been ripped out, his previously shoulder length curly hair had been shorn almost to his scalp with various nicks showing through the small tufts that were left. His breathing was laboured and quick, dark purple bruises outlining the uneven lie of some of his ribs, two of the fingers on the hand closest to the wizard were bent at painfully unnatural angles.

Caleb could feel tears building as he tried not to imagine how much pain his friend was in, he had to think of a plan, and think of one quickly. Caleb could see the original cult member, the one that the Tiefling girl had called ‘Master Efhem’, making his way round to the side of the table. He began turning a large crank, the metal of the table creaking in protest as it began to tilt into a more vertical position. 

Molly let out another whimper as gravity pushed his body more heavily into his restraints, the increased pressured on his wounds causing tears to begin to fall.  
“There now that’s better isn’t it?” Master Efhem cooed, mockingly comforting as he patted Mollymauks tear stained cheek. He turned to face Caleb, his hand still resting against Mollys face. “Well you wanted to see the vessel, here he is.”

“Let him go you sick fuck.”

“Now why would I do that after all of the trouble we went through to get him back? You’ve been a real thorn in my side for these past few months Caleb Widowgast.” Efhem spat, glaring at the wizard as he made his way towards him. Caleb doubled over in pain as the man gave him a swift, hard kick to the stomach, grinning in triumph when the action drew a shout from the Tiefling. “But you aren’t without your uses.”

The cult leader crouched so that he could look Caleb in the eye as the wizard tried to get his breath back. “You see, this vessel here is the real deal. The closest we’ve ever gotten to the great Damned God.” He gestured over to Molly. “He’s in there somewhere, and we’ve gotten close, many times before”. Efhem gripped hold of Calebs chin with one of his mangled hands, pulling their faces uncomfortably close together as though he were trying to find something specific in Calebs features. “But we we’re always missing something. And that something apparently was you.” Efhem stood again and punctuated his last word with an even harder kick.

“Caleb!” the Tiefling screamed as the wizard shouted out in pain and slumped onto the floor as much as his bonds would let him. Caleb looked up as Molly struggled against the straps binding him to the table, his own wounds seemingly forgotten.

“Haha! You see?” Master Efhem declared. “For years we’ve blessed him with all of the pain that he could want, but it was never enough. The Damned God will not rise for physical suffering alone. We must suffer emotionally as well. This little vessel loves you Caleb.” The cult leader glared at the wizard, the word love falling from his lips like a slur. “And for that, you will suffer.” 

He gestured to someone behind Caleb and the wizard heard the swish of swinging leather as split second before his back erupted in white hot pain. He let out a scream which was almost drowned out by Mollys own one. The wizard looked up and saw, though his vision was quickly fading as the whip continued to rain down against his back, that Mollymauks thrashing had become more of a convulsion as he continued to scream and cry.

“Yes. Yes!” Efhem shouted in triumph as he watched the Tieflings eyes roll back into his head. Molly went unnaturally still, his muscles tensing tightly as the lines of scarred and tattooed skin began to glow a deep mean red.

“Molly no.” Caleb gasped out, trying to catch his breath as the onslaught of abuse had ground to a sudden halt. The mute cult member behind him standing transfixed as the glow from Mollymauks body grew brighter and brighter.

“Don’t stop now you fool, it’s working!” Master Efhem waved distractedly behind him, his sole focus on what was unravelling before him.

Caleb had no idea what was happening, whether Molly was truly changing into the Damned God or if this was simply some deeply buried magic that the Tiefling had always had, but the unmistakable metallic taste of infernal power was growing stronger with each passing second.

There was a sudden blast through the room, as though a build-up had suddenly been released, emanating from Mollymauk in the form of a blinding red light. Caleb tried to blink the spots from his vision, too dazed by the scene unfurling before him to notice that the straps binding his arms had vanished, disintegrated in the wake of whatever magic had just blown through the room.

Master Efhem sunk to his knees before the now free Tiefling, the metal table lying shattered against the far wall of the cavernous room. At once both Mollymauk and not Mollymauk the creature that now stood before them radiated nothing but pure, unrestrained malice and power. His previously shorn hair now hung in free-flowing waved around his head, moving this way and that in an unseen wind, Mollys curled horns were looped and twined in infinite branches around his body, the pulsing red light seeping through the scars on his skin like cracks in dry earth.

“We have got to go; this is going to get ugly.” Caleb heard a voice from his left and turned to see the young Tiefling girl. She grabbed hold of his arm, attempting to pull him upright as the hall filled with dozens of other cult members.

The Damned God looked around the room slowly, his eyes sharing the same unnatural glow as his skin, his gaze landed on Caleb and for a moment the wizard hoped to see some kind of recognition in his face, some hint that Molly was still in there. But the God quickly moved past him, looking over him at the mute cult member, the Tiefling tilted his head with a sickening crack and through the stitches binding his lips together the man let out a scream as the whip he had been holding fell from his hand. The limb hanging uselessly by his side as the bones in his arm broke with an audible crack.

“Yes, oh great Damned one. Bless us with your divine suffering.” Master Efhem cried, falling to his knees in front of the Tiefling.

The Damned God opened his mouth, red smoke emanating from it as he spoke, his voice far deeper than anything Caleb had heard before. The words harsh and dark against his ears.

“Translate!” Efhem barked, gesturing over his shoulder to the Teifling child who had gone still next to the wizard, her whole-body stiff with fear. She gulped, trying to find her voice as the God continued to speak. “Translate!” Efhem shouted again.

“As blood and body is my witness, you have harmed what is mine.” She stammered, transfixed by the sight unfolding before her. “For the crimes against our flesh, you will be rewarded.”

If anything else had been said the young girl had no time to translate it as cries and screams of agony filled the room. Caleb pushed himself to stand as out of the periphery of his vision he saw bodies falling, bent up or split apart in ways too gruesome to describe. He began staggering towards where Mollymauk stood, focused on nothing else except trying to get his friend back. The Damned Gods eyes were streaming with bloody tears as he stared down at the leader of the Seven Circles, quick as lightning he lashed out, sinking razor sharp talons into the mans chest. Master Efhem didn’t even have time to scream, his body fell limp to the floor as the Tiefling held his still warm, pulsating heart in one blood-stained hand.

“Molly.” The sound came out much closer to a whisper than intended as Caleb stopped a few feet away. But it was loud enough to catch the Gods attention as his blood-red eyes locked with the wizards.

“Molly please, I know you’re in there.” He felt a tug at his sleeve as the Tiefling child tried to pull him away. Tugging his arm out of her grip he reached out, attempting to caress Mollymauks cheek. “Molly.” The name died on his lips as an intense pain, like a dagger to his head caused him to cry out. He squeezed his eyes shut, clutching at his head as he felt his brain beginning to boil inside his skull. 

“Caleb!” It was the young girl, still trying to pull him away. “He’s gone Caleb, we can still run if…” A thud and a scream from behind him cut off whatever she was going to say but the wizard staggered blindly forward, the pain getting stronger the closer he got to the God.

He groped out, trying to catch hold of any part of the Tiefling to ground himself. His skin was on fire, like thousands of needles tearing across his flesh. Every part of his body was begging to shut down, the way it did during a particularly bad episode. His fingers finally caught on something soft and warm, Mollys arm perhaps. Using the Tiefling as leverage he pulled himself closer, ignoring the feeling of hard, sharp horns digging into him he wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Molly.” He gasped, pressing their foreheads together, his eyes still closed against the torrents of pain rushing through him. “You’re Mollymauk. You’re my friend. You’re safe, you’re with me.” The pain wasn’t dissipating, the young Tieflings screams were getting louder and Molly was still showing no signs of coming back.  
Doing the only other thing that he could think of to bring Mollymauk back, Caleb pressed their lips together. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then the hard snarl of the Damned God began to grow softer. The sharp claws at his back relaxed as the Tiefling began to cling to him, kissing him back desperately.

Caleb pulled back, his eyes open as the previous brain-boiling pain dulled to a small headache. Red eyes stared back, but they were no longer glowing, Mollys horns had shrunk back to the small curls by his head, his previously shorn hair twining softly against his cheek.

“Molly?” Caleb asked, wiping the red tears from the Tieflings eyes.

The Tiefling gave him a watery smile and raised one finger before signing ‘ _are you okay?_ ’ 

Caleb didn’t answer verbally, instead he pulled Molly into another kiss, clinging to him as tightly as possible. Their kiss didn’t last long however as the room suddenly began to shake, the sounds of stone crashing to the floor echoing around them.

“The entire place is coming down. We have to get out of here!” The young Tiefling girl cried, staggering to her feet.

Caleb looked around and nodded. “How do we get out?”

She didn’t answer verbally, instead she tugged at his arm before running towards a dark doorway.

Molly and Caleb followed her wordlessly, ducking and weaving as they tried to avoid falling stone of the rapidly disintegrating building. 

“This way.” She called over her shoulder, pointing towards a non-descript stairway. “They bar the top but with the temple breaking it should be open now.”

The small group scaled the stairs, the air around them growing sweeter and clearer as they got closer and closer to the end. They turned round a sharp corner coming face to face with thick black bars, through which bright sunlight was streaming.

Caleb grabbed hold of the bars and gave them an experimental tug, they stuck firm against the stone. “Crap. I can’t see a lock or anything. Are you sure we can get out this way?”

“I’ve never actually gotten out this way, I thought…” The girl trailed off, sitting down on one of the lower steps in defeat.

Molly pushed past Caleb and began tugging at the bars, they rattled in their casing but otherwhys didn’t move. The Tiefling looked back at him pleadingly but Caleb could do nothing but shrug.

“I don’t have any spells that would get us out of this.”

“Caleb?”

The group looked up as one at the familiar voice.

“Did you see something Taako?” Jester’s voice floated from somewhere overhead.

“I thought I heard his voice.” Taako replied.

Caleb’s face broke into a relieved grin as Frumpkins familiar orange face suddenly appeared on the other side of the grate.

“We’re here!” He shouted, banging against the metal. “We’re down here. We cant get out.”

There was the faint sound of pounding feet and the sunlight was suddenly blocked out by the shadows of multiple heads.

“Caleb! What are you doing down there?” Jester asked, tugging at the bars. “How did you get down there?”

“I’ll explain everything later, can you get us out?”

“Alright stand back homies, this is what Taako’s made for.”

The heads disappeared and Caleb scrabbled back, pulling Molly and the young Tiefling girl with him as Taako pointed his bright coloured umbrella at the grate. A bright flash of light accompanied the sound of stone shattering and a plomb of dust and smoke filled the small channel.

Coughing and spluttering the three companions were helped out of the ground. Caleb looked around as Jester fussed over his torn back, the familiarity of his surroundings causing an uncharacteristic shout to come from him. “You have got to be kidding me! We were under the graveyard this whole time?”

“Yes, and you can explain to us what you were doing down there back at city hall.” An unnamed guard said from the edge of the group. “Just as soon as your friend here gets some clothes on.”

During their escape Caleb had completely forgotten that Molly was naked, a fact that the Tiefling also seemed surprised about as he looked down at himself.

“Can’t they be taken to the hospital first. Look at them.” Yasha asked as she wrapped the Tiefling in her coat, holding him close to her she stared silently at the guard, as though daring him to try and take Molly away from her.

The guard relented easily, following them to the hospital in order to question the group there. Thankfully Kravitz arrived just after they did, with a full report of the Seven Circles and their dealings, Nott also provided multiple accounts from various Tiefling families about the disappearances of their loved ones and any suspicion that the guard had of Caleb and Molly quickly shifted into sympathy.

“We are aware of these disappearances. I’ll send a team back to the graveyard to excavate the temple and contact child services to come and pick up the girl.” He said after writing down the last of Calebs statements.

“There’s no need for Child services, we know where she’s going to go. We have a family that will take her in.” Nott stated, broking no room for argument as she gently petted the head of the Tiefling girl, who’d fallen asleep against her shoulder.

The Tealeaf’s came to pick the young Tiefling up a few hours later, promising that Molly could come and see her at any time in the future when he seemed reluctant to let her go.

Molly and Caleb healed well from their ordeal and were allowed to leave the hospital a few days later. They returned home to a massive celebration, Taako and Kravitz along with the rest of the Nein had decorated the house with banners and ballons. Despite the cacophony of noise and the press of warm bodies in the small house, Caleb had never been so happy, the warmth of Molly at his side and the carefree sound of his laugh enough to sooth any discomfort that he might have had.

~6 months later~

Caleb lowered his book as the door to his room closed loudly. He looked up to see Molly walking towards him, his boyfriends happy smile and relaxed posture causing Caleb to smile back.

“Did you have a nice day with Taako?” He asked as the Tiefling crawled onto his lap, butting their heads together in greeting.

Molly purred in response, nuzzling at Calebs cheek until the wizard took the hint and kissed him.

Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly, pulling him closer as the Tiefling sighed against his lips. Relishing as he had everyday for the last 6 months that Molly was in his arms, safe and healthy, Caleb pulled back from the kiss so that he could look Molly in the eye.

Molly smiled at him, pressing his hand to his heart and then to Calebs in turn. The meaning of his movements as clear to the wizard as if he’d spoken them aloud.

“I love you too Mollymauk.”


End file.
